Fire And Ice
by Eveni
Summary: What if Yukina had friends back at the glacier? What if her friend missed her enough to come down to human world to see her? What if she and Hiei fell in love? HieixOC
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Ice

By 'Just Another Crazy Fanatic'

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, nor do I want to. Only Hiei. And maybe Kurama too (To auction off to the fangirls)

Chapter One

Shimo sighed and looked out the window. It was a devoid of flowers and she thought again how pointless her name was. Shimo Hana. Frost Flower. There's no such thing as a frost flower. Her mother was obviously overloaded with medical herbs at the time.

The elder was speaking now, though she doubted it was anything important. Food storage or something. She could understand why someone might care if they didn't _have_ any food, but please, they were _Ice Maidens_. They ate _Snow_. And lived on a glacier. With lots of snow. And Ice.

"And what is your view on the matter, Shimo Hana?"

"I agree with Yukiko, honorable elder."

"Don't be smart with me, girl. I know that you haven't heard a single word that I have said during the council. You seem to think me stupid. I'm not."

Shimo nodded. "Yes elder." You miserable heartless hag.

"I was just saying how Yukina has been gone for a year now."

Oh yes, Yukina. How could she forget? It wasn't like she was her best friend or anything. Nothing like that.

"If she comes back with child, I swear, I might kill her. It's bad blood, with her mother's betrayal..."

Betrayal. Right. Her mother had told her about the day when Hina had returned, clutching her _very_ apparent pregnant belly, screaming and crying about her baby girl being contaminated. Her mother and elder took her inside and asked what had happened.

Hina had left to 'see the world', and had met a man. He told her that she was very pretty, with her blue hair and eyes, and asked her to stay with him. There was a ritual that men liked to perform on pretty girls, he had said. She had agreed. She did not know why when women saw her, they wept and left the room, or why he undid her hair and obi.

It became apparent with time.

It hurt, she told them, she begged him to stop. He had slapped her, his touch burned. She walked back to the glacier, her blood staining the snow beneath her. She was hurting, she said, burning.

The Elder slapped Hina, hard across the face, called her a little fool. She ordered Rui to lock her away, as to not contaminate the pure snow.

Weeks later, Rui gave birth to a child, and was unable to care for Hina, and Shino's mother was given the job.

Hina didn't talk to her often, she just cried and cried. She cried for love she had said. Shino never understood that part of the story. Soon children were born, a boy and a girl. They had the same nose. The Elder ordered the death of the boy and girl. Her mother had said the girl was like them, she did not deserve to die, red eyes or not. The Elder never did like her.

For weeks the mother cried and cried. And one morning she was gone. Hina's daughter, Yukina, and Shimo were both four years old then. She remembered asking where she had gone. To a better place, her mother had said. Now she knew better,

A younger maiden, who had recently joined the council, raised her hand nervously.

"Elder, should we look for her, she has been gone for an awfully long time, and I fear that something may have--"

"An excellent idea Samui, a search party would be good. But not to big, maybe one… Shimo Hana, gather your things, you will leave in the morn."

"Whaa--"

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY AUTHORITY?"

"No Elder."

"Good."

Shimo stood up and left the room. _'It all becomes clear, I haven't been doing well lately, and I'm due with my first child in seven months. They don't want to further contaminate the village, so they're terminating me. Great._

The next morning, Shimo left the village with a sad lack of tearful goodbyes.

She walked for hours, and surprisingly, met no one. She was glad for this. All Ice Maidens were taught basic defense, but she would not like to have to use it.

She decided that if anywhere, Yukina (who she was told was residing in human world) would be in a shrine somewhere. After weeks of solitude, she reached Spirit World, signed a pile of papers, and was allowed into human world, and was headed straight towards the first shrine on the map,

_Genkai's Temple._

So hi, did you like it? Hate it? I apologize for the awful grammar and such; I know _I_ hate it when someone makes stupid spelling mistakes and such… But I'm only, like, thirteen, and when I get older and see this, I'll be all embarrassed and think what an awful writer I was. This has happened before. So, um… review! By the way, if you think it's great, tell me, but only if you have something to say about mistakes in my story as well…

Ciao 


	2. Chapter 2

Fire And Ice

By 'Just Another Crazy Fanatic'

Disclaimer: Me no own YYH, ya. Do you love my grammar? I think it's spiffy.

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing! I don't have a cookie for you or anything, but please keep reviewing! I really appretiate your comments, and thanks to you, the story will get better!

Okay, on with the story!

"Um, excuse me, sir, but you're in my way. Move." This was the fourteenth time she had asked the giant toad demon to get out of her way, and frankly, she was pissed.

"_Whaaaat?_" Rumbled the toad.

"Move. Now." She sighed in exasperation.

"_NOOOO. You hurt my feelings you bitch._" He boomed, raising a club.

"GYAAAA"

Meanwhile…

"Yusuke you jackass, some one's at the gate. Go and meet them." Yelled Genkai from the main room.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'." Yusuke yelled back. "Hey Kuwabara," He scanned the ground with his senses and found an Ice Maiden, "Yukina's here, go and get her."

"YUKINA!"

"Well that was easy." Yusuke turned his attention back to the TV. Yukina walked in.

"Yusuke, I'm right here, I can't be at the gate as well."

He sensed Hiei, noted that an Ice Maiden was here, and wasn't Yukina, considered that a love-struck oaf was on his way down the numerous stairs to the gate to meet his 'beloved', who wasn't really his beloved, just the same species of demon. Then he remembered that Hiei hated Ice Maidens.

"CRAP!" He jumped up and ran for all he was worth towards the door and out of the house.

Back At The Gates

Everything was happening so quickly. First, she had attempted to dodge the giant club, but was distracted by a loud voice yelling "YUKINA, YUKINA!" Hearing the name of the girl she was supposed to be looking for she turned and saw nobody but a large man with orange hair running down the steps.

Her concentration broken, she didn't dodge quickly enough, and the club came down on her ankle, which made a sickening crunching noise, telling her that her ankle was crushed, leaving her to miss her friend Yukina, so very much more, for the girl had always had a talent for healing wounds.

She closed her eyes, anticipating the pain of the giant club crushing her body, felt the need to apologize for the mess she would make, and found herself hurtling through the air.

She hit the steps feet first and hissed in pain. When she opened her eyes she saw a man clad in black glaring down at her. She looked past him and saw the remains of the toad demon, and gulped. "Tha—thank you, but, um—"

"Go back to your glacier, wench. She won't come back with you." Shimo burned with anger (this is hard for Ice Maidens), but remained silent, it would be stupid of her to talk back in her current situation.

For some reason, her eyes filled with tears. She brushed them away when they started to harden. They made bounced down the stairs and rolled for a few feet before stopping. "What do you know?" She sounded pathetic, even to herself. "She will come home, we need her. Why would she stay with you anyway? You are a man, and a fire demon. And you're short too." Of course, she wasn't one to talk, being a few inches shorter than him, but she said it anyway.

He looked stunned that she would talk back to him, then angry that she had. She found his sword at her neck, and froze (this is easier than burning for them).

"Hiei, stop!" She looked and saw another man running down the stairs, accompanied by a beautiful woman with red hair and green eyes. She decided the woman was the safest to be around, and stumbled over to her, and promptly hid her face in her jacket. They all looked startled, then the woman blushed, and started to speak, "Hiei, you can't kill her for insulting your height." His voice was that of a man.

"GYAA, you're not a girl!" They all looked at her and laughed, except the man who looked like a woman, who blushed. She stumbled backwards and fell over. She buried her face in her hands and told them to shut up using obscenities that would have made anyone blush.

They were quiet for a moment, then the man called Hiei, looking the most surprised said "Where did you learn to speak like that?"

She blushed and mumbled about the Elder, then looked up. "He said you know Yukina," she said pointing at Hiei, "Where is she? I need to see her!"

They all looked at her, and the man with orange hair said "You're not Yukina?"

They all looked at him pityingly. "No, she is not Yukina, Kuwabara." Said the man with red hair. He looked at her and said "My name is Kurama, and this is Yusuke. What is your name?"

"Shimo Hana. Shimo for short."

"Very well then Shimo, we will take you to Yukina, on one condition. You do no force her to go back with you."

"Oh, I won't have to. She'll be happy to come back with me, I _am_ her best friend."

So, uh, I hope you liked it and stuff. So um review. **Cough** Awkward **Cough**.


	3. Chapter 3

Fire And Ice

By 'Just Another Crazy Fanatic'

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I owned Hiei though…

Hiei looked startled, Yusuke looked interested, Kurama looked indifferent, and Kuwabara looked stupid. Shimo guessed he did that often.

She blushed and said, "I promise that I won't force her to come back with me, there I said it. Can I go see her now?"

"Yes… Yes of course. Hiei, would you take her?" She could have sworn that she saw a glint in his eye, but it disappeared so quickly that she wasn't sure.

"Hn."Hiei said and threw Shimo over his shoulder painfully. She winced and glared at him silently. Suddenly, the scenery blurred and she wasn't in front of the gates anymore, she was half way up the steps to the shrine with Hiei's sword, once again, at her neck.

"Listen, wench. You will meet with Yukina, have a tearful reunion, keep her company for a few days, then leave. You will _not_ mention where she was all these years, you will_ not_ talk about your glacier, and you will _not_ allow her to come back home with you."

She hurtling through the air again, and seconds later was dropped at the last step. From where she was lying, she saw Hiei disappear into the forest, and a minute later Yukina stepped out of the house and saw her lying there.

Shimo attempted to stand, her 'conversation' with Hiei forgotten. Tears stung her eyes, rolled down her cheeks and hardened into gems. "Yukina, is that really you?"

"Shi—Shimo? It can't be you, you're back at the glacier, in seven months you'll be one hundred, and have a child…"

"Yukina, it's me, and it's six months till _your_ first term is over, I'm a month younger then you, remember? Oh my god, Yukina, don't ignore me, I'm here, I promise, and I'll be here until we go home together…" _Shit. We won't be going home together._ _Not if **Hiei **can stop her. I'll have to be subtle if I want her to come back without him noticing._

"Shimo, I've missed you so much! I mean, Botan, Shizuru, Keiko, and Atsuko are all nice, but we grew up together, and—"

"Wait a minute, what's a term?" Yusuke and the others had come up behind them.

"Oh, hello everyone, it means one hundred years, every one hundred years, Ice Maidens have children, and we call it a term. Mine is in six months, hers Shimo's is in seven. Oh, I almost forgot, this is Shimo, my friend from back in the isle—"

"We've met, but Yukina, who are Botan, Keiko, um, Shizara, and Asuko?" Shimo asked.

"Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Atsuko." Yukina corrected, "They're my friends in human world. Botan's a ferry girl, Keiko's Yusuke's girl friend; Atsuko's his mother, and Shizuru's Kuwabara's sister. I'll introduce you."

"That's nice Yukina, but what's a girl friend?" Shimo asked.

Yukina blushed, "I'll tell you later…"

"Yukina, what's this?" This was now the most commonly asked question at Genkai's temple. She had only been at the temple for a few hours, and so far Shimo had learned about TVs, radios, and toasters, as well as lots of different magazines and books. Though Shimo had learned how to read back at the glacier, the human way was slightly different.

"It's an electronic oven. We have ones like that at home, only we use it to keep things cold… That's called a refrigerator here." Yukina looked slightly homesick for a moment, then brushed it off.

Shimo mentally patted herself on the back and smiled. Her 'Plan A', was to make Yukina homesick enough to visit, just visit, the glacier. Of course, once Yukina was there, she wouldn't want to leave ever again. And Hiei would never find them. The glacier was impossible to find without help, or extensive knowledge of where it is.

Hiei wouldn't stop glaring at her. His eyes were burning holes in her kimono. No, they were literally burning holes in her kimono!

"Hiei! Stop looking at my chest!" For that was were his eyes had burned identical holes, but when she realized that was were he was looking, she burned once more with an intense hatred.

Hiei, who was embarrassed at being caught at doing something perverted (he couldn't help it really, she was a very pretty, with her blue hair and grey eyes, and had a _very_ prominent chest, even in a kimono), noticed that her eyes were burning. _Hn_, he thought, _interesting. So they do have blood in their veins after all._

So, that's chapter 3. I hope you liked. You _know _you're going to review. Come on. Please? Seriously, it only takes, like, a minute, and it makes me feel loved. Or hated, depending on the review…


	4. Chapter 4

Fire And Ice

By 'Just Another Crazy Fanatic'

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Happy?

Shimo sighed and rolled over. It was nearly three o' clock in the morning, and she hadn't slept a wink. The time was different here, and she wasn't used to sleeping on such soft futons.

If she were at home right now, she would be waking up in a hard, slightly frozen bed, not trying in vain to get to sleep in sweaty, soft bedding in which she felt as though she was drowning.

She needed to get out. She climbed out of her bed and walked out the door into the chilly air of outside.

She smoothed her yukata across her skin and walked into the forest. Though Yukina had healed her ankle, it still throbbed occasionally, making it a bad idea to walk around. If she were not slightly drowsy, and drunk on her happiness at seeing Yukina, she might have questioned her sanity.

Generally, it was not a good idea to walk outside in a yukata that is too small for you, in the middle of the night, into a dark forest that is possibly filled with HLFDTLAYCWTTYNL. Hostile little fire demons that look at your chest when they think you're not looking.

An example of such a perverted little thing would be Hiei. She had no idea where he had gone after dinner, and was happy that he had left before Botan (who she had met earlier) got Yukina drunk on ice cream (which is quite common for Ice Maidens), and proceeded to recite all the bad things Shimo had ever done, from taking the Elder's clothes (including her_ bra_, Shimo had no idea what this was, but guessed that it was something like a breast band, which is what she had actually stolen) to watching men from behind a tree and making cat noises to confuse them.

Though Hiei was already gone by this time, she was still completely mortified, for Kurama, Yusuke, and Genkai, a little old woman with a mouth almost as foul as her own, were still there.

She noticed that she was now half way through the woods, and decided to go back to the temple. At least, that is what she would have done, if she hadn't seen a HLFDTLAYCWTTYNL in the tree in front of her. And he was _asleep_! Hadn't he told them earlier, when Yukina asked if he would like to stay to sleep the night, that he never slept?

Then what was he doing now?

She climbed up to him as quietly as she could, and looked at his sleeping face. _Hm,_ she thought, _he doesn't look nearly as evil as he acts when he's asleep._ It was surreal to see such a powerful demon so content in his sleep. He looked cute, she thought blushing.

Suddenly, a powerful arm snaked out and pulled her to him. She struggled for a moment before giving in. She really was tired…

Sighing, she fell into a happy slumber.

Guess Who's POV

He had thought she might venture outside that night. Human world was several degrees hotter than demon world, especially inside their houses. On his first night here, he had fell asleep outside too. What he hadn't expected was for her to stumble into _his_ part of the forest so late at night, climb up _his _tree, and fall asleep in his arms. He was awake, of course, since she had stepped out of the house. She had made an awful racket to his keen demonic ears. She had ambled about for a while, before finally noticing him in a tree and climbing up to him. He feigned sleep and watched her with his jagan eye. Her eyes softened when she looked at him, and he thought for a moment that she had looked sweet, motherly…

He dismissed such a foolish thought. He had grabbed her, pulling her against him. He expected her to yelp, scream, slap him, _something_ to 'wake him up' so that he could tease her. Accuse her of sexually harassing him or something. But she hadn't. She had struggled for a minute, but not enough to 'wake him up'. She had let him 'sleep on'. Of course, when morning came, he would give her hell for this. It was so much fun to see her blush. He had enjoyed Yukina's stories about her. They were almost funny.

But for now, she looked peaceful, content. And for the first time, Hiei was happy, and fell into a dream that wasn't a nightmare.

Well, that's that. Review and all that stuff. I feel SO happy when you review, and I sound really stupid right now, so I'll just shut up.

Seriously, review. Even if you have nothing to say. Seriously.


	5. Chapter 5

Fire And Ice

By 'Another Crazy Fanatic'

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, so don't sue me!

Author's Note: OKAY, I just remembered that before the last chapter I got a review asking why the hell Shimo wanted to go back to the glacier. The answer is that even though her home is filled with sadistic bitches, it's still her home. There are people like _her_ there, who understand their unique rituals and religion. Wow, I used a lot of big words in that last sentence.

Anyway, I had another reviewer who asked whether I could make the chapters longer, to that, I have to say: I'm sorry, I'll try but I'm sorta writing whatever comes to mind, and ending where it seems like a good place to finish.

BUT (there's always a 'but' with me) I'll be able to write more, 'cause I just got let out of school for the summer, and hopefully, I'll have more time to write and post my chapters.

See you at the end of the chapter!

Shimo woke up on a warm pillow. A warm, _hard_ pillow. A warm hard moving pillow. And his name was Hiei. And he looked beyond pissed.

"Um, fancy meeting you here—"

"What are you doing in my tree, wench?"

"You know, I have the funniest story about that—" She giggled nervously.

"Feel free to enlighten me."

"IT'S YOUR OWN STUPID FAULT, YOU PERVERT! I mean, you completely took advantage of me, I tried to escape, but I just couldn't, you have an iron grip you know…" There. That ought to do it. An excuse that pushed the blame away from her, and allowed her to use it again. What could she say? The HLFDTLAYCWTTYNL was awfully comfortable.

"Hn, if you say that you are so vulnerable, then maybe you're in need of a lesson in fighting. Meet me here tomorrow at noon."

Shimo blinked. Hiei was gone. And she was alone. In a forest filled with possibly hostile demons.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Later…

"Honestly Yukina, where on earth did he get such a big ego!" Shimo had just finished telling her woeful tale of the morning.

"Kurama tells me that it's because of the size of his _you know what_…"

"His what?"

"His… You know… Thing…"

"Yukina, seriously, what are you talking about. Is it his head? Because that's not something to be proud of… I mean if he actually had a brain in there, which I'm sure he doesn't, then that might be—"

"His... come on Shimo, I'm sure the Elder taught you…"

"You mean his…" Shimo squealed and blushed, "You can't be serious."

"I totally am. Have you seen him cross his legs, I mean, if I can notice… it… even when he wears a dress, the surely you must have!"

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not! Kurama says he's always been extremely proud of the enormity of his _you know what_. Does _that _you think of him more fondly?"

"Yukina! I… I'm an Ice Maiden. He's a _man_! I… Oh please Yukina, I _hate_ him!"

"I really don't think you do, Shimo. Anyway, I think that the only reason that Ice Maidens dislike men is because they've never had one, and the ones that have, have all chosen to die without them." Yukina nodded sagely.

"Whatever has happened to the nice, sweet, Yukina I used to know. Surely this harlot in front of me _cannot _be her. She never spoke of such obscene things. I'm afraid Kuwabara will not like her anymore if she continues to look at other men's... _thing._" Shimo smiled internally at her handiwork. Not only had she shoved the conversation once more on someone else, but she had also turned Yukina to Kuwabara, which would make her act flustered for at least half an hour.

"When you come home, Elder will be most displeased…" Shit. She had mentioned home. Her plan was ruined.

"Yukina's eyes misted over, "Home, no Shimo, I don't think you understand. I can't come home, I won't come home. Never again…" She stood up and walked out of the room, leaving a confused Shimo feeling very small for the first time in her life.

Sorry, not much Hiei goodness in this chapter. Maybe the next one.

But more seriously, you guys, I've only got, like, twenty reviews for the story, and my goal is _at least_ fifty. I REALLY enjoy getting reviews, even if they're short, or badly written, or have numerous spelling mistakes. I. Don't. Care. So just review! Please?

I swear, if you review, you'll get more Hiei pervertedness, or more fluff, or humor, or whatever. Anyway, PLEASE, I beg of you.

It's really easy, for those of you who don't know, you just have to click on that little

box-ish thing at the bottom, and click review. I only need a few short words, but long reviews are appreciated too!


	6. Chapter 6

Fire and Ice

By 'Just Another Crazy Fanatic'

Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that I somehow got enough money to buy Yu Yu Hakusho between this chapter and the last? Yes? Are you serious? You just want me to say it, don't you? Fine. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, meanies. And if my Mom weren't looking over my shoulder, I'd use _much _stronger language. So there.

By the way, to those of you who reviewed, thank you very much! I seriously _love_ reviews, so please send more!

The time between Shimo and Yukina's conversation and now was awkward. She and Yukina hadn't really spoken.

She could understand, in a way, what Yukina was going through. Her friend, one from the past that she had obviously tried to forget, had returned after five years.

Of course Yukina had been happy to see her, but she was also confused. The girl Yukina used to be, and the one she was now, were both struggling for dominance over her soul, and Shimo wondered who would win. The one that she had known and loved, the sweet listener, who dealt with Shimo's unusual fiery temper, or the new Yukina, that acted suspiciously outspoken, much like Shimo used to be.

Of course, in the years apart, Shimo had changed as well.

Five years of being without a friend. Four years of being without a mother, of being alone.

She hadn't met Hiei like he had asked her to. She didn't really care anymore about the little fire demon. It was hard to believe that just that morning she had been happy.

She hadn't seen anybody since lunch, when she had said that she was tired, and went to lie down. She had lied. She had packed her things, and was prepared to leave the next morning. She wouldn't have to say goodbye.

She sighed unhappily. It had been nice while it had lasted. She looked up. Somehow, she had come from her room and out to the tree where she had fallen asleep last night.

"Goodbye," she called to nobody.

Only problem: nobody was somebody. A little fire demon.

"I'm guessing that you didn't come for the lesson I offered you earlier?"

"No. Sorry." She sat down on a root of the giant tree, and looked up into the branches where Hiei was sitting. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes. I don't like being blown off." He was right next to her, with his sword, again, at her neck.

"This is becoming a very frequent occurrence." Tears rolled down her cheeks and hardened in her lap. Hiei removed his sword.

"Stop it. You're not being yourself. Act scared, something, but don't just sit there looking pathetic."

"But I am pathetic," Shimo sobbed, "I just hurt my best friend, and for my own selfish reasons. Not that she cares, I mean, she has all these new, protective friends

and--" She hiccupped then sobbed harder.

"Shut up, you had no idea what she went through."

"Then what happened?" Shimo asked tearfully.

"A human happened. A greedy, filthy, human happened." Hiei's eyes were alight with anger. "He put her through every physical and mental pain imaginable. And do you know what finally broke her? A little bird she had made friends with was killed."

If it was possible, Shimo cried harder.

"But with the help of Kuwabara and Yusuke, and a little of mine, she escaped. We forbid her from leaving, and personally, I think she was happy to stay. She was scared. But then she was happy again; she found out that she had a brother. But that stupid, cowardly, brother didn't reveal himself to her, because of being afraid. Afraid of being hated more than he already was."

"Who is he? Shimo shouted, tears forgotten.

Hiei looked startled for a moment before replying, "You don't know him."

"Hiei, I'm sorry for not coming earlier. I didn't feel like talking to anybody. But now I do, so will you teach me to fight, so I can beat the crap out of him?"

He smirked. "Well you can start by correcting your stance…"

Sorry, none of my pervertedness in this chapter. Maybe in a little while. I'm currently trying to nudge Hiei and Shimo together. Really difficult. I'm probably just gonna mess it up.

I have a short little almost-plot-ish thing happening in a while, so that might just do it, but other than that, I'm cluless. Any ideas? I know, REVIEW and you can tell me.

ARGGGGGGHHH! This chapter got deleted, and I had to rewrite it, but this version sucks! Well, it's not up yo my usual standard anyway - -;

I'll have to be extra careful when saving next time. Oh well. Review and stuff.

Seriously, I know people are reading this. Eight hundred something, last time I checked, so how is it possible that I only have twenty-five reviews?

I want all of you to review, I understand if you're shy or whatever, but really SPEAK UP! Be a woman! That counts for you too, any boys who happen to be reading this.

Please, review, make me happy, give me flames, burn me to a crisp, but just review, it's all I ask. You can read the story, that's another thing though. Another thing I ask.

You could also, I dunno, giftwrap; Hiei, Pantyhose Taro, Ryoga and various other anime guys, and send them to my house. Assuming you know where it is. I shall now telepathically relay the whereabouts of my house to anyone reading this story who isn't a creepy stalker.

What? You didn't get it? Oh well, I guess you're a weirdo then. Reader throws blunt object at writer. Okay, okay! I get it, my telepathic skills aren't what they used to be!

I'll leave you alone now, so you can get to reviewing already.


	7. Chapter 7

Fire And Ice

By 'Just Another Crazy Fanatic'

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Yu. Yu. Hakusho. All. I. Own. Is. A. Goldfish. But. It. Died. Sob.

Author's Note: Hi, it's me, your author. Um, I'm just saying thak you for reviewing (if you did) and I hope you continue to do so.

I got a lot of reviews commenting on how Hiei was sorta OC, and I'm _really_ sorry. Out of all of the characters in YYH, Hiei is the hardest to write about, 'cause all we really know is that he's violent, loves his sister (who, in the manga, is only his half sister, and has a different mother), is anti-social, knew Kurama before the story, and hates Kuwabara.

I know that the other characters are pretty OC as well, but I'm afraid I can't help it; I've been reading the manga, and only watched the shows that come after the ninth volume.

In the future, Hiei's gonna change. He's gonna 'fall in love' and maybe even mature a little…

Anyway, I'm sorry to RadarSammi and –incessant embers, really, I am. I hope, that if you dislike my story, that you'll continue to review and tell me what I'm doing wrong

After hours of standing still, Hiei made her practice getting into the same stance over and over again, before finally setting her free with orders to apologize to Yukina. To repay him for the lesson, he had said.

In the many hours that they had spent together, Hiei had opened up a little, allowing himself to have fun. He had also touched her. On the inner thigh. Twice.

She had slapped him both times. Hard

She ambled through the forest for a while, walking in circles, squares, triangles, anything but a straight line to the temple.

She thought about what Hiei had told her, about the human who had held her captive. How her only friend, the bird she had kept was killed.

Finally, she somehow made it back to the temple, and Yukina greeted her tearily, apologizing over and over again.

"Yukina, stop it, please. It's not your fault…" She patted the older girl on the shoulder.

"But I saw your bags, and I thought—"

"Yukina, don't worry, I was being stupid… Yukina, don't cry," Yukina had started sobbing.

Shimo instantly thought of an angry Hiei, glaring at her for making Yukina cry, and gulped.

"It's just that I missed you so much the past few years, and the thought of you leaving just makes me…" It all became clear. Yukina wasn't angry with her, just sad that Shimo was leaving. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Yukina, if you stop crying, and let me go back to the glacier for a few days to get my things, then I promise that I'll come back and live here with you, forever."

Yukina positively glowed. "Oh Shimo, would you really? It would make me so happy!" Shimo smiled up at her and realize that she was happy too. No more boring meetings, no more stupid Elders, no more taking care of bratty Ice Maiden children…

She nodded, and Yukina hurried into the kitchen to get some food for her. Shimo protested, saying that she was an Ice Maiden, and made her own food from snow, but Yukina insisted that human food was better, and Shimo gave in.

The next day Shimo was saying goodbye and on her way.

After signing lots of papers in order to get _back_ to demon world, she walked for days, and met no one, at least, no one till _him._

The day started quietly. She woke up, packed her things, and started walking. She was intercepted by a fire demon (who looked nothing like Hiei) which asked her if there was a village nearby.

She wasn't comfortable around him. He had black eyes and leered at her from behind his greasy red hair.

When she told him that there was not a village for miles around, he reached out with long arms and hit her on the back of her head. The last things she heard before it all went black were: "Congratulations Mr. Gaki, it looks like you won't have to worry about money for a long time." And the raspy voice of the demon saying "Rich, rich, I'm going to be rich…"

She woke up on an unfamiliar bed. She attempted to reach for some sheets before realizing that she was on the ground, in a cell.

It was a white room with no windows or decorations. There was one door, but there were talismans all over the handle. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and tried not to cry.

When Yukina was captured, she didn't cry. She didn't cry, no matter what happened.

_At least, not until the brokers of darkness killed her birds_. She stood up, deciding that just sitting around wouldn't do anything, and practiced some of the stances that Hiei had taught her.

Hours, or maybe minutes, later, the fire demon she had seen earlier walked in, accompanied by a tall man with black hair that came down to his waist and eyes more cold than the snowy glacier that she had lived all her life.

He smirked at her, and said "Hello little Ice Whore. How was your stay with those men?"

She gasped in indignation and stepped forward to slap him. He moved to the side at the last minute.

"How rude. I suppose I'll give you the silent treatment for another few hours."

Shimo shivered. She _hated_ being alone for to long. The Elder used to lock her in a room with no doors or windows, with the exception of a large sheet of Ice that she could not yet manipulate, to punish her. She tried to stall them.

"What's your name? And why are you keeping me here? What purpose is there to holding an Ice Maiden against her will?"

She knew why they had done it, of course. For her tears. They were rare and powerful, and sold for billions to those who could afford them.

But it was always good to ask why first, as to not give them any ideas.

"My name is Taro Warui, and you know why you're here, wench. So I'll get to the point. If you don't cry within the next four hours, I will send shape shifting assassins to the temple where you stayed."

Ice Maidens were taught not to cry when in pain, and most had no heart, so nobody bothered to teach them not to cry when they were sad. But for Shimo, who had a rather large heart, this was just too much.

Tears slipped down her cheeks and landed on the floor. She quickly scooped them up and, put them in her mouth, and swallowed as quickly as she could.

Normally, it would be painful to swallow gems, but since she was an Ice Maiden, and the tears were hers, they dissolved as soon as they touched her tongue.

Taro Warui looked at her, cold fury in his eyes. "Nice trick, but don't try it again, once you've eaten. The food is filled with temporary poisons, that won't kill you when you eat it, but will poison you're bloodstream, making it deadly to anything that tries to eat you, or your tears. Don't worry, if you co-operate, then we'll remove the poison from your diet, letting you bite your fingernails and such. We don't want you to die on us."

Shimo glared at them as they left the room, and continued glaring at the spot they had been for the next few hours, her fury making her powers act up, and making the room several degrees cooler, as well as cover the door with a thick layer of black ice.

_I'd rather die._

THERE, THE PLOT-ISH THING IS REVEALED! It's gonna be over soon, I promise, then I can force Shimo to do stupid, embarrassing things to get Hiei's affection! And yes, if you didn't know already, Shimo _will_ end up with Hiei. And he's not gonna die at the end. That's what my friend wants. She's sorta weeeeeeeeiiiiiiirrrrrrrd.

Review! Seriously, I mean it. I don't know if you're ignoring me or what, but PLEASE! By the way, I hope you don't find my repetitive nature annoying…

Anyway, I don't mean to be rude, but I need your outlook on my story, is it corny, okay, perfect the way it is (okay, maybe not the last one --;).

That's all I can do. I hope my words have convinced you to contact me. That is, if you're not too scared of my incredible… oddness.

P.S. Thank you, mikanxhyuuga, Dark Unicorn Master, and KooriKitsune for reviewing; sorry I forgot to mention you at the beginning.

P.S.S. Thank you also to The Chibi Alchemist for reviewing, even though you usually don't, I really appreciate that you did it for me. Also, good luck catching Hiei; I've been trying for years, but somehow, whenever I catch him, I wake up --;


	8. Chapter 8

Fire And Ice

By 'Another Crazy Fanatic'

Disclaimer: La, la, la, I don't feel like saying it. No matter what, I won't say, "I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!" Crap.

Author's Note: Oh. My. God. I hope that didn't offend anyone, but I just realized that NONE of me little separation-between-scenes/author's notes (if that made any sense) are showing up on the internet.

I finally figured out what that little 'Live Preview' link was, and as I looked at my story, I realized how terribly confusing it is! No wonder I'm losing readers!

Anyway, I tried something new, so I hope this works, and if it doesn't PLEASE tell me, I don't like looking at my story because I always find spelling and grammatical mistakes, which I agonize over, and since you're reading it and all…

To RadarSammi: Oh nononononono, I didn't mean to make you think that I thought you flamed me. Don't blame yourself if that didn't make any sense. I don't think I understood it either.

What I mean to say is: I knew you weren't flaming me, and I appreciate your input. I hope you'll continue to review in the future.

Okay, I have ONE more announcement before I let you get to the story. AS OF NOW, THERE WILL BE TITLES OF THE CHAPTERS! (Did anybody faint?)

Or, there will be if enough people send me reviews letting me know whether or not that'll look sloppy.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Shimo would have to think of a new plan. Lately, she had been hiding her tear gems in her kimono, but that wouldn't work anymore.

Since she could no longer eat them, and couldn't hide them anywhere but her dress, which her captors had found out about, and changed her clothes to a form fitting white body suit (a traumatic experience in it's self), she was running out of options.

She wondered for the millionth time what time it was. There were no windows in her room, which was painted white, and had lots of little florescent lights, she had no way of telling time.

She sighed and looked at the door. There was nowhere else to look, really.

"Hiei…" In her time being confined in the small room, she realized the person she missed most was the HLFDTLAYCWTTYNL. She didn't know Yusuke very well, and Kurama was too polite for her. Kuwabara was stupid, and bad company, and Yukina, her best friend was simple. She loved the girl dearly, but somehow, Hiei was just so much more interesting to think about, in such a dull place.

She knew so little about him. She did not know why he was always so angry, or so protective of Yukina, or why, now, whenever she thought of him, her body felt alight with a mysterious fire, that was different and the same to anger.

Oh how she wished she had a bird to name after him.

Hiei's POV

He was worried. Shimo had been gone for two weeks. Of course, she was only a higher C class demon. Yukina had told him, when she had confessed that she was worried about her friend.

She told him that the Elder had feared her, ever since she had defeated a wild boar demon single handedly when she was only thirteen.

When Shimo had left, Yukina told him that she would be back in three of four days. _'She's really fast, and could get here and back in only two days, but she needs rest, and will be carrying most of her belongings from her old home.'_ Those were Yukina's word exactly.

Hiei punched a tree, hard enough to shatter it. _Damn it all_, he thought angrily,_ she's worming her way into my heart, and I don't think I even want her to ever come out._

He tried once again to find her with his jagan eye, but he didn't expect anything to happen. He had tried over and over again for something to show up in his head, but nothing had happened yet.

This time, though, something did.

She was in a white room, with no windows or decorations. Only a door covered with talismans. She was wearing an extremely tight white body suit, with no way to change out of it without permanently damaging it, that made him uncomfortably tight around the crotch area.

She looked angry. And she was looking straight at him. No, not at him. The handsome man behind him was where she was directing her gaze.

"Hello again, my sweet. How cruel fate has been, to have kept me away from you for so long. I have pined."

"You saw me only a few hours ago."

"What a clever thing you are. And so passionate. Without the sun too guide your sense of time, you must have counted the seconds until you saw me again. But I'm afraid you were a bit off. It's been a day."

"A day isn't nearly long enough, bastard, I wish I'd never have to see your ugly face again." At least she didn't find the man attractive.

He walked over to her, and grabbed her face roughly. "Now that wasn't polite. Apologize please."

She kicked him hard in the, err, groin area, and smirked at the look on his face.

"Up yours, freak."

He slapped her hard enough to draw blood. She didn't twitch. Hiei guessed she was used to this king of treatment.

"You're mine, understand, mine. Learn to cry on command, or we'll send assassins to your little friends. Now, do as I say."

Shimo bit her lip, as tears slipped down her face, her expression of pure loathing never wavering. "I hate you." She said her voice laced with malice. The tears hardened and _clinked_ as they touched the ground.

"Pick them up." She did, but never stopped staring at him. If looks could kill, he'd be long gone, and burning in the seventh layer of hell.

He left the room, closing the door with a _click_ that made her wince.

She looked at the door, and she began to twitch, her voice coming out in ragged gasps. Hiei realized that she was crying for real.

"Won't somebody come and rescue me?" She sobbed.

Shimo was quiet for a moment before mumbling something. Hiei listened harder before hearing: "H-Hiei…"

The sound of his name surprising him, he lost his concentration, and was unwillingly sent back to Genkai's temple, to round up a rescue party, and ponder her puzzling use of his name.

It was then that he noticed a _tear_ on his face. It hardened and fell to the ground. _Crap,_ he thought, his eyes widening, _I think I'm fucking in love!_

_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU_

Heh, heh, heh. What's this, is it a wannabe cliff hanger? Should I end the story here, or go on. It is all in my hands now.

Anyway, I KNOW Hiei wouldn't EVER in the history of the WORLD say/think that, but you know, I'm borrowin' him right now, so I can make him do _anything_ I want.

Well, that and I don't want to loose my inspiration for the story before I can finish it, so I gotta nudge them together as much as possible.

This little plot-ish thing'll be over in, maybe, two chapters. Then one after that to resolve it. Then another ten or something to finish it up.

That's the extremely sketchy fate of this fic. Of course, if you send me a review, then you may be a part of the outcome, OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO. Not really.

Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Fire And Ice

By 'Just Another Crazy Fanatic'

Disclaimer: I don't feel like being funny. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Go throw a party or something.

Author's Note: Wow, so many nice reviews! Thank you! Also, I exceeded my limit! I wanted at least fifty, and last time I checked, I had fifty-six! I'm so happy!

One last thing before I start the story, some people commented on how this story is different from the other Hiei/OCs, because he falls for an Ice Maiden. I'd like to say how happy I am that you thought so!

Sorry, I'm in a good mood right now - -'. I forget if I already wrote this, but basically a few days ago my boyfriend suddenly went off to boarding school in Utah for two years without telling anyone, and I just heard from him a few hours ago.

He's doing good and'll come back for holidays and stuff, but until then we'll write to one another. Anyway, on to the story…

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Shimo sighed again. She had been crying again. Though she hated to admit it, she had given up on anybody coming to save her.

She cried when she was told, and never even made snappy comebacks anymore. She sighed again. She wished that Hiei were here. The sound of his name in her head made her feel hot again.

She was curious about the warmth she felt whenever she thought of him. She knew that it wasn't anger, sadness, tiredness, or any other emotion that she could think of. She was confused, and being confused was the only thing keeping her sane, no matter how weird that sounds.

She heard the door open and turned around, her 'indifferent face' on. It wasn't who she had expected.

It was that fire demon with red hair that had captured her. Mr. Gaki.

Deciding that he was here for one of his weird visits (every now and then, he would walk in and stare at her, then leave an hour or two later) she turned around and tried to ignore him.

She never understood Mr. Gaki's part of the deal. She new he would be rich, that was what Taro Warui had said, but didn't know much more than that. He was insane though, that much was obvious.

He stood there for a few minutes before breaking his habit and speaking, "What's your name, pretty girl?"

"Samui," she lied, "Why do you always come and _stare_ at me?"

He took a step closer, "You're pretty, very pretty." He licked his lips and continued to look at her.

"Thank you for the compliment…" She said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. This man was exactly how Hina had described the man that had attacked her.

"You're a very pretty girl. There is a ritual that men like to perform on pretty girls…" He walked up to her and reached a hand out to her hair, she flinched, and looked around with newfound vigor. This man would attack her, just as he, or another like her, had attacked Hina.

She would rather die then let that happen.

It was then that she noticed that he had left the door open. She subtly changed her seating position then bolted as quickly as she could for the door.

She made it. She ran along long black hallways and out of a large white door at the end of one. She met several men along the way, but she froze them all with the power that she had been storing for the time that she had been in the holding cell.

She made it into a forest surrounding the mansion (for that was where she was being held) and kept running. It was nighttime, and she was exhausted.

After running for what felt like hours, she tripped and looked around. She was still in the forest, and under a medium sized tree. There was a small pond that had reeds growing around and in it, and the whole area was covered with mist. She decided that the reeds were a good hiding place, and clambered into in them with the last of her strength, and promptly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Hiei's POV

Hiei had seen the entire thing with his jagan eye, from the fire demon coming in, to her falling asleep in the reeds.

He watched her for a few moments, before deciding that he would go after her alone.

He looked around the temple, scanning the area with his jagan, and seeing no demons or threats to his sister's health, disappeared into the night.

Shimo's POV

She woke up to the feeling of someone, or something, watching her.

She opened her eyes, then positively shrieked with happiness. There in front of her, was a sweat soaked Hiei, looking almost happy (before quickly covering it up) to see her.

She stood up quickly and, catching him unawares, and jumped on him, knocking him over.

She hugged him with all she was worth before sitting up and asking: "How did you find me?"

Hiei blushed and mumbled something about seeing her with his jagan before looking at her from head to toe, and blushing again.

Shimo, confused, looked down and saw why he had looked so embarrassed. The white bodysuit she had been wearing was torn in several places, slightly see through, and stuck to her like a second skin.

She attempted to cover herself with her hands, and a black cloak landed on her head.

She looked over at Hiei, who was missing a cloak, and smiled before putting it on.

"Thank you for rescuing me…" She said blushing, then kissed him on the cheek. "I'd given up hope that anyone would."

Hiei blushed again, and she found herself thrown over his shoulder, and the scenery around them blurred.

When he finally stopped, they weren't at the gates to Genkai's temple.

They were on the Ice Maiden's glacier.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Plot-ish thing continues!

Anyway, I know, OCness all around, but portraying the characters as they were in the series is hard for me! Oh well, whatev.

Sorry Radar Sammi, but the guy doesn't die… yet. Maybe I'll kill him off later, maybe I won't. It's all up to him - -'

Can you guess what I'll say next? If you said '_review_!' then you were right.

Review!

P.S. I forget if I said this already, but the song 'I'm Not Okay (I Promise)' by My Chemical Romance really relates to Yukina and Hiei. Just noticed that.

ALSO, to anyone who reads The Mediator by Meg Cabot, then listen to 'Cemtery Drive', also by My Chemical Romance, which relates to the fourth book. My friend notices these things.


	10. Chapter 10

Fire And Ice

By 'Just Another Crazy Fanatic'

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (Dun dun dun duun)

Author's Notes: Hiya, sorry for the long wait. I've been _really_ busy, and had no time to do anything, then I got grounded, and as soon as I was un-grounded, I left to go to

Comi-con (sp?). It was fun and I got this really cute shirt of Kyo (Fruba) punching the bear, you know, in one of the first episodes when Yuki and Shigure were talking about Kyo's training trip. After that, I went to sea world camp for a week, and when I got back, I was grounded again.

I've decided that I want to advertise a story for my friend. Don't get me wrong, she didn't ask me to do this, but since here at KuramaXOC isn't that popular, so I'll tell you about it here so you can take a look if you want.

It's called 'Girl From The Past'. She was trying to make the 'initials' of the name spell out 'Gift' but couldn't, so this is close enough. Basically, it's about the fiancé of Yoko, killed then reincarnated, and left in the care of Koenma. She's looking for her sister, Kura (Or Kita, I forget, they don't really mention her in the story so far), and Koenma orders the spirit detectives to help her. She's not so crazy about men though, because of her messy break-up from years before.

Anyway, it's by 'Kitneto', so read and review please, and no flames!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Um Hiei," Shimo swallowed nervously, "I'm not sure that you'd be welcome-"

"Hurry up, woman. I won't wait forever." Hiei sat down in front of one of the huts, his back against the wall. When Shimo looked at him oddly, he reminded her that that the reason why she left the temple in the first place was to get her personal belongings.

Shimo nodded and walked into her hut, to find the Elder glaring at her in the middle of a nearly empty room.

Shimo gasped and fell to her knees and bowed low, as was required.

The Elder walked over to her slowly, and Shimo felt a strange feeling of impending doom. The Elder raised her arm, about to hit her. Shimo winced and let out a small whimper as she felt cold hands at her back.

"You harlot! You whore! You devious bitch! You brought a man back with you! You have contaminated our pure village-"

Hiei's POV

Hiei sat up straighter as his keen ears heard someone fall to the floor. He heard someone walking slowly, their feet making small clicks against the icy floor. He heard a hand strike a back, and a small cry of pain. And the cry was one of a certain lovely ice maiden. And then he heard the awful sound of an old woman yelling obscenities and insults at Shimo, and he cringed as he found that he was the reason for Shimo's pain.

He attempted to stay still, but when he caught the scent of tears, he was on his feet, and striding towards the small cabin, with every intention of killing the Elder bitch.

Shimo's POV

The sting was intensifying. If the Elder knew anything, it was how to cause pain. The cold air wasn't helping. Hesitant tears rolled down her cheeks, and fell to the ground.

She heard the telltale rustle of the Elder's kimono, and readied herself for the blow. It never came.

She looked up curiously. The Elder's hand was frozen in mid air. Hiei was in the doorway, his sword raised, and pointing towards the Elder.

The Elder looked at him quizzically. "I know you, boy child. Your eyes…" The Elder gasped suddenly. "It's you, Hina's boy…"

Shimo gasped. Did the Elder mean that he was Hina's 'lover'? Or Yukina's bro-

_Oh. My. God._

The Elder stepped backwards. "Don't hurt me, monster! I- Don't come near me, forbidden child… You'll contaminate… I only… She's a whore, she doesn't really love you, she's had plenty of men. I was punishing her for… It was for your own-"

The Elder didn't get to finish her sentence, as her head was rolling along the floor, her expression one of disbelief and fear.

Shimo let out the breath that she had not known that she was holding. "You- You- Yukina- You killed the Elder! And you're Yukina's brother! Why?"

Hiei looked at her indifferently. "Is it true?"

Shimo looked at Hiei nervously, "What?"

"Do you really have other men?"

Shimo gasped in disbelief, never had she heard something so preposterous. Brushing it off as a male thing, she said: "That is not the matter at hand, you killed the village Elder, my home will be in utter chaos. And you're Yukina's brother!"

Hiei took this the wrong way, Shimo saw fire in his eyes, and his arm around the odd bandage began to smoke. His face showed disbelief and even hurt, before he covered it up behind a mask of indifference. "Hn. Do whatever you want. Now, do you want me to bring me to Genkai's, or perhaps one of your lovers? I'm sure they all miss you." Hiei turned away and continued, "I'm warning you, I won't wait. That is if you decide to… I'm sure you of all people will understand, with all your experience--"

Shimo turned her back to him, and placed her few possessions in a knapsack. She strung her mother's tear gem around her neck, and turned back to Hiei. "What, you're still here. Good." She walked up to him and slapped him hard. Hiei, who wasn't expecting _that_, widened his eyes in surprise, and stumbled backwards. "You can go now, higaki. I will travel alone, rather than put up with your stupidity."

Hiei, not recognizing the word that she had used, except for the fact that it meant 'fire-hungry soul' in one of the demon's tongues, asked what it meant to her people. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She looked at him angrily. "There is no human translation to such a foul word. And I meant that I will travel alone. Getting caught again is better than spending time with _you_." She spun on her heel, and stomped towards the door.

Hiei caught her halfway to the door by her wrist, and for the first time in his life, hung his head in shame. "Shimo, I apologize." She could tell it was hard for him to say the words because of the way he said it through gritted teeth. "I did not mean what I said to you. I am angry with the Elder, she ordered my death when I was young, and caused my mother's suicide." He looked away. Shimo, in her anger, had forgotten about Hiei being related to Yukina, but decided to drop it. For now.

She turned her face away. "On second thought, maybe I will travel with you. Mr. Gaki is a pervert, and that costume that they made me wear, though flattering, is awfully uncomfortable." She turned to face him, and spotted a shadow of a smile on his face, smiled back. "Would you consider escorting me home?"

Hiei smirked. "Well… Since you asked so nicely… I suppose… But you're right, that costume that they made you wear was very…" He stepped closer to her, she swallowed nervously. He placed his hand at the small of her back. She blushed. "…White."

He stepped back and laughed at her startled expression. She went into even deeper shock at the fact that he was _laughing_. _LAUGHING!_

He scooped her up in his arms (bridal style), and leaped out of the door, and of the side of the floating island, Shimo shrieking the whole time.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

So, didja like it? OCCness to the max! You know that word that Shimo said? Yeah, higaki. It's basically the Ice Maidens' equivalent of 'you fucker', (excuse my French). So, uh review. Toodles!

Oh, wait! I almost forgot! I didn't ever really describe Shimo very well, so okay, she's about 4'8, and had blue grey hair down to her thighs, with grey eyes.

She wears a light blue kimono with what looks like snow falling, which gathers at the bottom.

She's really pale, and keeps her hair in a low ponytail, with some hair that just sorta hangs around her face.

Sorry if I ruined your image of her…

ALSO, fun fact about my story: I will _never_ get the hang of writing about other people, especially Hiei. I'm REALLY sorry, but I know you've seen worse. I know I have. I won't mention any, at risk of offending anybody, but it's the sad truth. I'm not saying this to anybody in particular, but I keep getting reviews saying that everyone is written wrong, and I know, so please, just keep that in mind, for when you review.

(Sighs) I feel MUCH better now. So, I've been reviewing other stories, and you know what they say, 'What goes around, comes around!' (Insert giggles, sparkles, hearts, and possibly confetti here). Just humor me, okay?

ONE MORE THING! I got a flame! A real flame! Not for this story, but my other one, 'Exiled'. You can look at it if you want, I don't mind. I'm so proud!

Well, not really. I guess it sorta hurt my feelings a little. So I take back what I said before. No flames please. That's all!


	11. Chapter 11

Fire And Ice

By 'Just Another Crazy Fanatic'

Disclaimer: Didn't you get this fact in the first eleven chapters?

Author's Note: Howdy, I have sooooo much free time, and my internet block-ish thing was taken off (temporarily) so I can write and post more stuff. Did anyone notice that this chapter is abnormally long? Well that's because there's a surprise midway through. Read to find out.

One more thing before I start the story, THE RATING OF THIS MAY CHANGE! Don't get me wrong, no graphic sex scenes, there's just too much 1) Foul Language 2) Brief nudity (Heh heh. Poor Shimo.) And 3) Sexual References (I have a sick mind, deal with it.)

Anyway, I hope I don't lose any readers over this, but it's the sad truth. Anyway, read on!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Shimo was out of breath by the time they reached the ground. It wasn't every day that she jumped from thousands of feet in the air, off of a giant demonic glacier.

Hiei, smirking at her, placed her on the ground gently. "Hn." He had been entirely too nice for the last few hours, but Shimo was still sad at the change.

He was so nice and funny when he wasn't being a HLFDTLAYCWTTYNL, that is. Okay, maybe not _nice_ exactly, but he was opening up more, and insulting her less.

But the saddest thing was that he wasn't being an HLFDTLAYCWTTYNL. And she wanted him to be.

When she was small, she was teased about the enormity of her chest, they said her child would feed too much and get fat, or that men _liked_ woman's' chests, and would take her to human world and do nasty male things.

It was only now that she remembered that last comment, and for some reason, she wished Hiei _was_ one of those men.

And that was only the saddest thing; the worst thing was that Yukina was right. Hiei did have an enormous _thing_, she could see the outline of it on his pants, and without his cloak dress thing, and it was even larger.

Which reminded her, she ought to convince Yukina not to look there anymore. They were siblings after all. Which was a matter on it's own.

What on earth would she do about their relationship? She had made a promise to Yukina to tell her everything, and she hadn't promised Hiei anything…

But the thing was, she didn't want to go behind Hiei's back and tell Yukina. She was afraid she might make him angry, and lose the fragile friendship that they had forged.

Which friend? Brother or sister? Then Shimo remembered something.

Hiei's POV

Shimo let out something akin to a battle cry, and charged at Hiei. Hiei was once again caught by surprise, and fell backwards. Shimo landed on top of him. Which was very bad for his poor crotch area.

She lowered her face to his, and he blushed, hard. He had expected her to kiss him. Instead, she rested her forehead on his, and said: "I won't get up until you tell me why you never told her."

Hiei would have gladly told her, only problem: he was finding it hard to speak in their current position.

Luckily, he was saved from answering. That's what he had thought to begin with.

"SHIMO! HIEI! WHERE ARE-- Oh god… Am I interrupting something?" He turned to Kuwabara and covered the confused boy's eyes. He turned back to them and grinned. "Gotta protect his poor virgin eyes. You won't have to worry about that anymore though, will you?"

Shimo stuttered about a misunderstanding, and stood up, accidentally kneeing him, hard, in the crotch.

He cringed. Yusuke and Kurama looked at him with pity, Kuwabara's eyes were still covered.

He sat up painfully and glared at his friends. "Nothing happened." Nothing ever will happen, if she can help it.

Yusuke looked at him disbelievingly. "Oh really?" He gestured towards Hiei very apparent, err, tight pants. Shimo followed his eyes, and looked back up at Yusuke, confused.

"What?" Hiei blushed. She just didn't know anything.

"Uh," The Spirit detective stuttered, at a loss of words. "I'm sure Hiei will tell you later…"

She pouted at him, and muttered something about it always being that big when she was around. Hiei and Kurama exchanged looks. They had heard what she just said. He had noticed that her eyes were often directed to that area.

He and the fox would have to have a talk later. He was looking innocent again. That was never a good thing.

"So, tiny Shimo who knows too little," Yusuke asked, patting her head. She was 'cute' and 'childish' and Yusuke made sure to let everyone know that she was a little sister figure to him. "Where were you all this time? We thought that you were just going home and back, but if you and Hiei decided to elope, then we don't mind…"

Hiei made a mental note to kill the spirit detective when he had a chance.

Shimo obviously didn't understand the meaning of 'elope', and was about to ask what it meant, but Hiei cut her off.

"She was kidnapped by a 'perverted fire demon' and an 'evil bastard'. That's what she said, anyway."

Yusuke's good mood evaporated at this. "Are you serious?"

Shimo nodded, scratching her head nervously. Yusuke ran and enveloped her in a tight bear hug.

"I'm fine Yusuke, really…It wasn't that bad, really,." Yusuke picked her up and threw her at Hiei. He caught her with ease.

"Take her home, you're fastest, go on ahead."

Hiei nodded, and ran off, Shimo yelling about the indignity of it all.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Okay, AUTHOR'S NOTE! RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! Not so crazy about this chapter. Too many sexual references. Sadly, I couldn't think of a way to remove them. Tell me if you thought it was too much, and I'll try to make less in the future. Also, a few people complained about the shortness of the chapters, so I decided to write two, then combine them. Tell me if it's lame and I should make two different chapters again, 'kay?

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Shimo was enjoying the night immensely.

When she had first gotten back, Yukina had run outside, crying her eyes out, telling her that she should go to hell for making her worry like she did. Hiei was by far the most surprised with her new vocabulary.

Yukina heard the story, and cried again, saying over and over again to not go to hell, she should go to heaven for what she put up with.

Shimo, of course, had no idea what a heaven or hell was, but she smiled and nodded and it seemed to make Yukina feel better.

Botan had come over, and brought Keiko, Shizuru, and Atsuko over, and they had all clicked immediately. Atsuko was so much fun, and Keiko was nice, and knew everything. Shizuru was just so pretty and blunt that Shimo couldn't help but befriend the girl.

They had all gotten 'high on sugar', and Botan was so hysterical, that the ruler of spirit world himself had to come down and restrain her. His name was Koenma, and he was nice, but a bit obsessed, and the way that he and Botan were so obviously attracted to one another, that she practically 'awwwwed' at the fluffiness of it all.

She had somehow managed to get Hiei so drunk on ice cream, or sweet snow, as he called it, that he stood on the table and did a lame 'strip tease', where he only got to taking off his dress before Kurama had to drug him into calming down.

He spent about an hour of resting his head on her lap before he came to his senses and chased Kurama around the garden brandishing his sword.

It was all very funny.

She was currently in Yukina and her room, with Botan, Shizuru, and Keiko (Atsuko had to leave), and they were playing a delightful game of 'truth or dare'. Botan had been forced to walk into the place where the boys were talking, shirtless, and profess her undying love to their popcorn.

All of them had done something awful, except for Shimo. She had somehow evaded the girl's questions and orders because they had only just met that night, but the better they got to know one another, the more Shimo worried that she would have to strip or something.

It was then that Keiko looked at her, grinning evilly and said: "Shimo, you haven't gone yet."

Shimo buried her face in her hands. "I knew it was too good to be true. Just ask me already."

"Truth, or dare?"

Shimo lifted her face and glared at her new friends. "Truth."

The girls all exchanged looks. Shizuru was the one to ask "So, what's with you and Hiei?"

She sighed. She had gotten an easy one. "He's my friend, of course."

Keiko and Shizuru looked at her, feigning hurt. "You're supposed to tell the truth Shimo." Said Keiko cheekily.

"What? I did!" They all looked at her with pity.

"Come on, sweetie, we're not dense."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Confusion blooming in her grey eyes.

It was then that Yukina finally understood. It was she who spoke first. "It's perfectly understandable. We never learn about love back at the glacier." Keiko looked up with surprise, then looked at Shimo.

"You mean you're being serious?" Shimo looked around, confusion growing.

"How do you have children without men?" Shizuru asked Yukina.

"Our god decided every one hundred years to bless us with children, unless we appeal to it, asking her if we can have another fifty years. The child is always a girl." She looked down.

"Then how do you have a brother?" Keiko asked.

"My mother was raped, we can still _have_ normal children, we just choose not to. He was named a forbidden child, and sentenced to death. My mother's best friend threw him from the glacier, but he survived, I can feel it." At this, Botan looked away and blushed, and Shimo wondered if she knew about Hiei.

"Wow," said Shizuru, lighting her cigarette. "No sex, huh?" Shimo and Yukina blushed and looked down, mumbling about the Elder telling them the mechanics of human 'sex', so they could avoid it if possible.

"Well sweetie, I'm afraid you're in love with Hiei." Shizuru said, her bluntness caused Shimo to blush again.

"No, I really don't—"

Shizuru's eyes pierced Shimo's. "Do you feel hot whenever he comes close? Do you think about him a lot?" Shimo nodded. "Then you're in love. Deal with it."

Shimo was quiet for a moment, before looking at Keiko. She nodded to confirm Shizuru's claim. "Well," she said sighing, "If Keiko says you're right, then you are." Shimo stood up and walked towards her bed.

Shizuru sat up and said. "Girl, I pity you, so I'll make this easy. Truth or dare?"

Shimo looked at Shizuru, whose eyes were steely. It was a moment before she said, "Dare."

"Fine, I dare you to profess your love to Hiei sometime this week, then kiss him. One of us has to witness the kiss at least." The girls stood up, and filed out, leaving Shimo alone with her thoughts.

_What the hell does she mean, easy?_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Okay, remember to review. Please and thank you. No flames please.

JUST KIDDING! Not about reviewing, about you getting off so easy. If you don't review, I'll… I'll… Um. Or else. So there.


	12. Chapter 12

Fire And Ice

By 'Just Another Crazy Fanatic'

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? (Sighs) I don't own YYH. (Glares) Happy?

Author's Note: PLEASE READ THIS! Okay, some people commented on how Shimo is somewhere around six months pregnant, and Yukina's even closer.

I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, but Shimo and Yukina AREN'T pregnant. They will _get pregnant _on theirone-hundredth birthday, unless they appeal to their goddess, asking for some time.

I'm looking through my other chapters and I see how anybody could have made that mistake, and I'm very sorry. Hiei won't have to deal with her pregnancy for a while yet, though I'm rather excited to write about it…

One more thing, a certain reviewer (good job, everyone should follow your example) asked what a flame was. It's basically a mean or rude review. For instance, mine said 'Not another Mary Sue! Stop polluting the fandom. It's shit like this that makes me want to hurl.' And some other stuff, but I forget what. Hope I helped!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Shimo was about to attempt the 'dare'. It was Monday, and she had until next Sunday to complete the mission.

She had accepted the fact that she was in love with Hiei, and was almost looking forward to telling him. That is, she was looking forward to him loving her too. If he didn't, that would be bad.

She walked outside where Hiei was in a tree, and Yusuke, paired with Kurama were trying to get him to come down. He was ignoring them.

She walked closer and cleared her throat. The boys all looked at her, and she asked: "Hiei, may I have a word?"

He leapt from the tree, and landed in front of her, ignoring Yusuke's grumbling about how Hiei would come down for his_ girlfriend_, but not his _best friends_.

"What do you want, woman?" Hiei had a nasty habit of calling her 'woman' or 'harlot' or 'wench', and she sincerely hoped that he was joking.

If he wasn't, she would strike him with a blunt object.

"Well, I was hoping we could talk privately…"

Hiei blushed an unhealthy shade of scarlet, and followed without complaint. Yusuke called after them, asking if she were pregnant, and she threw an acorn at him.

"In six months stupid!" Then nodded to Hiei, and he picked her up and they disappeared into the forest.

When Hiei put her down, still blushing slightly. She swallowed hard.

The girls had created a list of ways to tell him:

Seduce him with your body. (Atsuko)

She swallowed again, walked over to Hiei, pushed him hard enough to make him fall over, and pretended to fall with him.

Needless to say, this caused Hiei to blush again.

"Hiei," She whispered. "I-I l-love…"

Hiei looked startled, blushed some more, and raised his eyebrows way up.

"…pie." She couldn't do it.

Hiei looked almost disappointed. "You love pie?"

"That's right. Can't get enough of pie…" She giggled nervously.

Hiei's eyebrows went down again. "That's all well and good, harlot. But could you please remove yourself off my person?"

Shimo nodded, embarrassed. She got up, tried to avoid kneeing him, stood up, and ran from the woods.

This was much harder than it looked.

DAY TWO

Act all cute and shy. He won't be able to resist you. (Botan)

Today was the day. The plan was to act all shy. It was the easiest thing for her, she always blushed around Hiei.

Whenever he walked into a room, she would blush, look down, and leave it.

She hoped it would work.

Hiei's POV

The women were acting oddly.

Yesterday, Shimo had knocked him over, and proclaimed her love for pie. The night before, when Botan came in, shirtless, and professed her 'undying love' for popcorn, Koenma had gotten a nosebleed. Genkai had made _him_ clean.

There were only a few people Hiei would listen to. One was Genkai.

Was it the season? Did winter somehow make females go insane, and fall in 'love' with everything in sight?

No. If that were true, Shimo would love him. Not pie.

Hiei hated pie.

And now she was ignoring him. She would leave the room whenever he entered, and look away whenever he spoke.

Though he hated to admit it, he was hurt.

Shimo's POV

It was time. She would walk outside, in her showiest kimono, (the one with a low neckline and short skirt that Yukina had hemmed for her a few hours ago) and tell him.

As Atsuko put it, "He wouldn't know what hit 'im."

She grinned at the thought of her new friends. They gave her courage.

"Hiei? May I have another word?" Shimo asked, in her cutest voice possible.

Everyone in the room looked up, and were momentarily stunned at the usually shy Ice Maiden's new attire.

"Hn." He stood up and walked outside, for the second time that week.

He turned to face her, and quickly looked away again. He hadn't gotten an eyeful of her new wardrobe until now.

"What happened to you, harlot?" He asked, still not facing her.

"Atsuko and Yukina fixed it for me. They say it's more like what human girls wear." She fiddled with the skirt of her dress (it couldn't really be considered a kimono anymore); it had become an awful habit.

"So, um, Hiei. Fancy meeting you here."

"You invited me here." Hiei stepped closer, and put a hand against her forehead. "Are you ill?"

"N-No, I just have something to tell you." She swallowed hard and straightened her back, puffing her chest out. "You know, I love…" she swallowed hard again, and noticed Hiei's eyes were practically popping out of his head.

She was about to reprimand him for his perverted gaze, but then she noticed that her tight kimono was falling apart.

A moment later, and Shimo would have been able to protect her dignity, but alas, she noticed too late, and it fell off, leaving her in only her breast band and her loincloth.

Though her undergarments covered all of her 'female parts', but in her embarrassment, she had pulled her breast band too tight, and it revealed a bit too much for her comfort.

She stood in shock for a moment, then Hiei's nose exploded.

Okay, it didn't explode; an enormous amount of blood just spurted out of it.

It was strangely satisfying to know that she had this kind of influence over him.

She smiled inwardly. Outwardly, she was screaming, and punching Hiei at such a speed that Hiei was having trouble blocking her with the hand that wasn't holding his nose.

With a final punch, she ran into Genkai's house, and considering the company that Genkai was keeping, that was probably wasn't the best idea.

DAY THREE

Shimo was having trouble leaving her room.

No, really, it was ridiculous. Just because she had 'embarrassed herself so badly that she wanted to die', wasn't a good enough reason to give up on one of Yukina's home cooked meals.

She had told her friend of the years, and she had laughed and laughed, wiping small tear gems from her eyes as she said how her relationship with Kuwabara was never as interesting as Shimo and Hiei's.

She hoped that Yukina was laughing now, for Shimo had resolved to put something small and slimy in her bed tonight.

She would scream so loud that everyone would come running and see Yukina in _her_ undergarments. And Shimo would laugh.

She walked outside, hoping that she wouldn't see anyone on her way to the pond, for Yukina's 'present'.

Unfortunately, fate was a cruel bitch, and she saw the person she last wanted to see.

The pervy little HLFDTLAYCWTTYNL.

Fortunately, he was asleep. She walked as quietly as she could in her noisy 'heels'. The kimono that Yukina had 'fixed up for her', was the only one that Shimo had, and she was stuck wearing Yukina's too tight human dresses.

And her geta sandals didn't match the outfit.

Hopefully, she would have a chance to go into town and buy a new kimono soon.

That was the third on her 'Love Hiei' list.

3) Go on a date into town and admit your love for him in a park or something. (Keiko)

If she could apologize for the use of her fists, and somehow convince Hiei to come to town with her, then she would be able to check off _that_ option on her little list.

She gathered her courage and 'ahemed'. Hiei looked down at her, and hastily looked back up again. She took a deep breath and called "Hiei, I'm _really_ sorry about yesterday." She hung her head. "I hope you can forgive me."

She walked away slowly, hoping that Hiei would stop her. He didn't disappoint.

"Forgiven."

"In that case, would you consider going into town with me to buy a new kimono this Sunday? My old one kind of died." She blushed. He nodded, and she glowed with happiness.

He jumped down beside her. She blushed at his closeness, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Shoot!" She said, her hand reaching up to cover her messed up hair.

He reached out, and pulled her hand away. "I'll fix it." He said, smirking.

He stepped closer, his body pressed against hers. She blushed as she got all hot again.

In a flash, her ribbon was gone, and her long hair fell to her thighs.

Hiei, grinning evilly waved the long dark blue cloth in front of her face, before leaping into the trees, away from her.

It took Shimo a moment to process what was happening, before realizing that Hiei had taken her tie. No man had ever seen her with her long hair down.

"HIEI! GIVE THAT BACK!" She shrieked, running after him as quickly as she could.

She heard the muffled noise of Hiei's voice in the trees, "You'll have to catch me first, wench!" She followed his voice towards the temple, and saw him enter through the door.

She ran after him, and entered the house.

"HIEI!"

"Hey! Shimo, you let your hair down! You look so cute!" (Glomp)

"Get offa me, Yusuke! COME BACK HERE HLFDTLAYCWTTYNL!"

"Catch me if you can, harlot!"

"What's a HLFD… I forget the rest… And whydja call little Shimo a harlot!"

"Shut up Kuwabara! I SAID GET BACK HERE!"

"I though I heard… Oh! Shimo, what happened to your ribbon? Didn't you say something about never letting a male see you with your hair down? Oh, Hiei, isn't that hers?"

"What the- Yusuke, get your hands offa me! I wanna see Shimo's hair!"

"Your virgin eyes! VIRGIN EYES!" (Riiiiiiiiiippppp)

"Oh, sorry bout your shirt, Shimo… Hey, is that bra Keiko's? It's a bit small for you isn't it?" (Slap)

"Avert your eyes, Yusuke! You too Hiei! And they're Keiko's shirt and bra, not mine!"

"Cra-" (Door opening)

"Hi everyone- Oh god, Yusuke, you pervert! Stop groping Shimo! And what happened to my SHIRT!"

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Teehee-dles. That's my new favorite word. Anyway, now do ya'll understand why I upped the rating?

Whew, that was fun to write. I actually _like_ this chapter. Chapters. Whatever. Anyway, is it long enough yet?

So um, review, and… stuff. Please. And thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Fire And Ice

By 'Just Another Crazy Fanatic'

Disclaimer: I own Yu Yu Hakusho (Badunchhh) C'mon… I was kidding… No! Don't call the cops! Crap times two!

Author's Note: Okay, sorry this took forever, but I just got Final Fantasy VII and I was having issues tearing myself away from the TV screen. Luckily, my Mother noticed that I was on the playstation BEFORE lunchtime, so she threw me in my room with nothing but this to do. Grrr.

WARNING! EXTREME CORNY-NESS HAS TAKEN OVER MY CHAPTER!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

DAY SEVEN

It was her last chance. All of her training in the last week was all leading up to this.

Keiko, Shizuru and Botan had come over to describe the best way to kiss someone. They had showed her some pretty hairstyles, now that her hair tie was stolen, and the correct way to apply make up.

By eleven o' clock yesterday, they had said she was ready.

She didn't feel ready.

She and Hiei were currently walking down the street on their way to the store that Yukina had recommended. Botan had convinced Koenma to give them a 'Golden Credit Card', which was linked directly to the spirit world treasury. She had permission to buy as much as she wanted.

Kurama had even convinced Hiei to change for the occasion. It seemed that Kurama was considered 'one of the girls', and for that she was glad. He was so nice to her, and was a _really _good cook…

She spotted the store, and blushed as she grabbed Hiei's hand. She heard an old couple remnice about young love and she smiled. _Hiei and I are both probably older than them._

She walked in, and a pretty girl with long blond hair looked them over from head to toe. Shimo noticed jealously, that the girls eyes lingered on Hiei.

She asked Shimo's measurements, and Hiei blushed.

The girl gestured for Shimo to follow her into a small changing room, and helped her into a thin blue yukata with black dragons coiling around the end of the skirt.

While the girl was tying her obi, she whispered: "Who's that guy you're with? Are you, like, together?"

Yukina warned her that someone would probably ask her this, and she shook her head, just as Yukina had said.

"What's his name?"

"Hiei."

"Hm." She finished with the obi and stood. "Can I have him?"

Shimo, shocked that the rude girl had asked her such a thing, said "Well, that's his choice-"

"He won't refuse _me_." She stated, as if it were obvious, and Shimo was dense. "I'm sure you can get out of that thing by yourself." She left the room, making a beeline for Hiei.

Shimo untied the obi with aggression she didn't know she possessed, and stalked out of the room quickly as she could.

She observed as the blond girl attempted to make conversation, and Hiei ignored her. Shimo took pity on the girl, and walked in, taking Hiei's hand, and leaving a chagrinned girl to mutter "Bitch can have him."

They walked out of the store in silence, and Hiei began to head home, but Shimo stopped him.

"There's this really pretty park Yukina mentioned earlier around here. Can we go there for a bit?" Hiei nodded, and they set off towards the area that Shimo had described.

It was practically empty, as it was almost sunset, and couples were the only people left.

Shimo saw a weeping willow, and strode toward it, deciding that nobody would be there to see her get rejected under there.

She sat down and patted the ground next to her for Hiei to sit. He did, and they sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Shimo spoke.

"I knew your mother." She said suddenly. Hiei turned to face her sharply. She smiled and asked "Would you like me to tell you about her?"

"I-I remember what she _looked_ like, I just don't know her."

Shimo nodded in understanding, and told him all she knew about the woman.

How she would always give Shimo an icicle to play with whenever she came near, how she introduced Shimo and Yukina, and told him that she just _knew_ that they would be the best of friends.

She told him how she seemed to get sadder and sadder, and one day, told Yukina that she was going away, and wouldn't see her for a very long time. She told him how Yukina had cried for days at the loss of her mother, and how Rui had told her something that Yukina had never told anyone.

Hiei listened to the entire story, without saying a word, and at the end, a single tear rolled down his cheek, and hardened into a gem. He didn't seem to notice that Shimo picked it up, and pocketed it.

"Thank you." He said. "I have something to tell you too."

He turned to face her. "I'm afraid I might've fallen in love with you."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

I'm very tempted to end it here.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Shimo was having trouble breathing.

Hiei had just told her that he loved her. _Loved her._

Shimo somehow got the words out. "Are-are you kidding?"

"No," Hiei turned away. "I've always loved you. I just didn't know it. If you think I'm bad for you, I can go." He stood up and began to walk away. Shimo grabbed him before he could go anywhere.

"Don't you _dare_ leave me _now_! Come and sit down now, stupid!"

Hiei looked stunned at this, and did as she said, hope showing in his eyes. "Why?"

"So I can kiss you, dummy." She grabbed the neck of his shirt, and pulled him forward.

For a moment, their lips touched, and Shimo was in heaven, before pulling away, and resting her head on Hiei's chest.

"I-I'm guessing you feel the same then?" Hiei stuttered for first time in his life.

Shimo gave him a look. "What do you think?" When Hiei looked crestfallen, she replied: "Of course I do, dummy! I love you so much, it's ridiculous!" Hiei perked right up again.

Thinking of nothing else to say, Shimo stood, and pulled Hiei up with her again. They walked home in a happy silence, both thinking about their relief at not being rejected.

When they got back, the sun had gone down, and Shimo could no longer restrain herself. She threw herself at Hiei, and he kissed her. They broke apart, both smiling.

"Whoa, Hiei can smile!" Shimo gave a small shriek of surprise at the sound of Yusuke's voice.

"Yusuke," the sound of Keiko's voice, followed by her punching Yusuke, who cried in pain, came through the bushes surrounding them. "It was just getting good!"

The entire group (Botan, Koenma, Keiko, Yusuke, Kurama, Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Yukina) clambered out of the bushes surrounding them. Shimo blushed a bright scarlet, and hid her face in Hiei's chest, who buried his in her hair, which had come out in the 'excitement'.

Everyone 'awwwwed', and Hiei lifted his head to glare at them, effectively shutting them up. "How long have you guys been hiding in there?" Asked Shimo, her already quiet voice barely audible from Hiei's shirt.

"Long enough to see that _you_ never kissed _him_." Said Shizuru, an evil grin on her face.

"What, but I did…" Shimo hung her head in realization. _She_ hadn't kissed _him_ in front of _them_. And it was a minute past her deadline. She could hear the girls' giggling, and felt Hiei's confused gaze on her shoulder.

The rules that the girls had told her said that if she didn't complete the first dare, they would make her do a second, much worse one.

"What are you going to make me do?" Asked Shimo, fear evident in her eyes.

Shizuru pointed at Shimo's shirt. "Take it off."

Shimo looked around for a single friendly face, and found none. Even Hiei's face was alight with anticipation. "Not even you Hiei?" Hiei glanced at Yukina, saw her happiness, and shook his head, an evil grin identical to Shizuru's on his face.

Shimo sighed and asked "For how long?"

"The whole night." Keiko replied.

Shimo sighed again. "Oh well, I hate doing this to you, but…" She brought her hand to her mouth, and blew, causing cold air to rush out of it. Cold air that froze anything it touched.

And it was heading straight for her friend's feet.

There were several ways to identify an Ice Maiden. The first was their glacier home, the second their tear gems. The third was the mild power they had over ice, and the ability to freeze the water in the air. Most Ice Maidens never bothered to learn the art of freezing, but it had interested Shimo more than knitting and gardening.

Shimo smiled in triumph at the shocked expressions on her friends' faces, and laughed as they began to shriek when their feet wouldn't move from the ground.

"Have fun staying frozen in the same position all night. Meanwhile, I'll be in the house, shirtless and cold. 'How could you,' is the only thing I want to ask, how could you make me suffer so?"

She giggled once more and ran towards the house, removing her shirt slowly, ignoring their shrieks on indignation.

UUU

Unknown to the people below her, a short woman with short black hair watched the younger Ice Maiden run towards the house.

"So, I've found you at last." She took in a breath, letting it out slowly. "Shimo."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Once again, sorry 'bout the crappy romance. By the way, I think I'll describe the mysterious short black haired girl:

Okay, so she's 4'10, taller than Shimo, but shorter than Hiei, and has black hair tied in two braids ( about four inched long) that stick out of the back of her head. She has this black mark on her forehead, shaped like a clam, and has a face sorta like Shimo's, except darker.

She's wearing a cloak right now, but she'll take it off later. Under the cloak is a knee length, plain, black dress and black riding boots.

She has a distinct Hiei-like vibe, but more like him in the beginning of the series than he is now.

That's all, review! You know you wanna!


	14. Chapter 14

Fire And Ice

By 'Just Another Crazy Fanatic'

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Now leave me alone. Please.

Author's Note: Okay, some people commented on how if Shimo froze everybody's feet, then why didn't Hiei melt the ice? The answer is simple: I didn't think about it. I guess I sorta missed that little detail. I'm thinking maybe it was because… well, you know how ice maidens cry crystals, right? Well, maybe the ice the manipulate is so concentrated and strong that fire can't melt it?

Oh well, we all know I'm not perfect, so I miss a few details sometimes. Big whoop.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Shimo sighed in happiness. She had just awoken from a full night of sleep.

She wondered why Yukina wasn't there, then remembered her evil prank from the night before. She grinned before remembering that Hiei's jagan might have seen her in her undergarments.

He _was_ a perv after all. What if he was watching her right now? What if he had seen her dream, involving him jumping out of a pie, and singing 'born to be wild'?

She guessed that he wouldn't be too happy with her for that…

She decided to walk out and get them _now_, rather than later. She slipped into Hiei's cloak, which Kurama had given her the day before, telling her that Hiei would find it if he kept it, but wouldn't expect Shimo to keep it in her bedding.

She walked outside to find the eight shivering and glaring figures of her friends. She grinned at them.

"It's your own fault. Now stop that, or I'll leave you there for another day."

Seven of the eight faces forced grins, but Hiei remained angry.

She smirked, and released Kurama first, then Kuwabara, Koenma, Yusuke, Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina.

She left Hiei alone. She glared meaningfully at him, and he ignored her. The others began to back away when they noticed the frosty air that she had summoned last night gather in her hands.

Once they had all gone, the white haze around her hands disappeared, and she walked up to Hiei, and attempted to meet his eyes.

He kept turning his head, so she couldn't get a good look at his face. Finally, she tried her plan B, and asked in the meekest voice possible: "Are you angry with me Hiei?"

"What if I am?" He just wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Then I'll be very sad." She tried not to laugh at the way that Hiei turned sharply to face her, saw her smiling face, and turned away again, looking hurt.

Shimo began to worry. He just wouldn't look at her. Sighing, she unfroze his feet, hoping that he wouldn't run.

He tried, but she grabbed his hand and hugging it against her chest. Blushing at the contact, he stopped trying to move, and sat down, pulling her down with him.

"So, you're really mad?" Shimo asked, starting to worry. He wasn't being himself.

She kissed his cheek. "Don't be angry, please…"

She stood up to leave, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down again. "You saw her. Yukina looked happy. I couldn't take that away."

Shimo snorted at his stupid excuse. "Right, of course. You just wanted to see me shirtless."

Hiei blushed but only said: "So what if I did? I _am_ a male."

Shimo smiled; glad he was telling the truth. "You should have said that in the first place." She pulled the bottom of his cloak up and over her head. She was left in the shorts and 'bra' she had worn under it. "See, I don't mind if it's _you_, but Yusuke or Kuwa? Please."

Hiei's eyes were practically popping out of his head. Shimo giggled and tapped him slightly on the forehead. "Can I put it back on now? Or shall I wait till tomorrow?" Shimo asked jokingly.

"How about never?" Hiei asked in a choked voice.

"You're a perv."

"True."

"You're a HLFDTLAYCWTTYNL."

"What the hell does that mean?"

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

The girls were sleeping over again, and the topic they were currently discussing was sex.

It seemed that everyone, even Yukina, knew more about it than Shimo. Shizuru and Atsuko knew the most, having the most experience, and were now comparing virgin boys to ones with experience.

It had been a month since Shimo and Hiei had professed their love, and there were no new developments. They still kissed occasionally, whenever they had a free moment without anyone watching, and Shimo was unusually grumpy.

Hiei wasn't acting perverted, or pouncing on her, or even smirking anymore.

He was being the perfect gentleman. And it was annoying the crap out of her. She expected it was Kurama's doing. Needless to say, she wasn't very happy with him right now.

While Shizuru and Atsuko talked away, and Yukina, Keiko, and Botan listened avidly, Shimo was off in her own little world.

A happy world inhabited with lots of HLFDTLAYCWTTYNL. And they were being frisky.

Shizuru's outraged cry broke through her thoughts.

"You mean you've known him all this time, and you haven't banged him? What's wrong with you girl? And Botan, I understand it's hard to get at Koenma in his baby form, but you've known him for hundreds of years! You could have got at him by now! Yukina, you're forgiven. I don't know anyone in their right mind who would do it with my brother… But Keiko and Botan, you're rejects! I'm sure even _Shimo's _gotten farther than you!"

Everyone's eyes went to Shimo, who was trying to look innocent. "What?"

"How far _have _you gotten?" Asked Botan curiously.

"He saw me shirtless, but that's about it. Stupid idiot's too damn _shy_ or something! He just won't make a fucking _move_!" Everyone looked at her for a moment. "I blame Kurama." She said darkly.

Everyone burst into laughter.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hiei's POV

Hiei glared at Kurama. Last week, Kurama had told him to back off Shimo.

_Women are shy,_ he had said, _Give them space, and they'll come to you._

Shimo's outburst had blown that all to hell. All the boys were listening outside the door, and everyone was looking at him.

"So much for innocent little Shimo…" Said Yusuke. "Maybe if I lay off Keiko, she'll come to me…"

"You wouldn't be able to stand it, detective." Said Hiei.

Yusuke looked at Hiei with pity. "Very true. You're holding up surprisingly well."

"Speak for yourself." His hands were itching again.

Hiei continued to glare at the fox. "See, she blames you. Can you leave me alone now?"

Kurama grinned nervously. "Sorry, Yoko told me to tell you. She's not like anyone we've ever met before."

"Hn." Hiei stood up, pushed the Spirit Detective out of the way. He opened the door to the room, walked in, picked Shimo up, slung her over his shoulder, and left to go outside.

Shimo's POV

_Crap. Crap, crap, crap. _It seemed that Shimo could only mutter the words in her head.

He had heard everything. So had Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Kurama.

_Crap. _"So, uh, hi Hiei. What brings you here? Mmppphh-"

Hours Later

Shimo walked back into the room, looking satisfied. "Thank god."

The girls all looked up again. "What do you mean?" Asked Keiko.

"He's not a gentleman after all." Shimo said, smoothing her hand over her mussed shirt.

"How far didja get?" Asked Atsuko grinning.

"Not far enough, but okay for now."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Just to clear things up: no, Hiei and Shimo did NOT have sex. They just made out. So there.

Also, one last note before I leave, I'm losing inspiration with this story, I have no will to continue! If you care, review, because my OC/this pairing are beginning to annoy me. If I WILL NOT be writing a new chapter until I get _at least _ten reviews. That's all.


	15. Chapter 15

Fire And Ice

By 'Just Another Crazy Fanatic

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, (Sobs) Do you like seeing me in pain?

Another Author's Note: Thank you so much, everyone, for reading my stories and, hopefully, reviewing. I was feeling all depressed last chapter, but now I'm all happy again!

Special thanks to 1) 4-is-lovely, you're sooo nice and supportive, you got me right out of my awful self-pitying state with your encouragment!

2) RedRoseInADarkAlley, I hope you don't hate me --' I updated quickly!

3)Hiei's Shadow Tenshi, Don't worry, I'm definitely continung.

I appreciate all of your reviews, so send in more!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hiei was having trouble processing the information on the note that he had found on the roots of his tree.

She was cruel sometimes, he knew that better than anyone, but not _this_ cruel. He scanned over the note again, and found no sign of forgery.

He thought desperately about everyone he knew, and if they could help him.

_Who knows her? Really knows her, how she thinks?_ He thought for only a moment before rushing into Genkai's house.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Yukina's POV

Yukina had always liked Hiei. He was nice to her, and very protective. He was her best friend's boyfriend, and made her so _happy_!

But that didn't mean she expected him to appear right in front of her, without his usual black blur.

She let out a small squeak of surprise, and dropped her book. "Yukina, I need you," She blushed as he stepped closer to her waved a hand in front of her face. There were many reasons why a man his age could 'need her.'

Her suspicions disappeared when he handed her a letter with Shimo's handwriting.

_Hiei,_

_In the short time that I have known you, I allowed myself to become enchanted by your strength and power, but the initial glamour of our first meeting has long worn off, and I find myself tired of you. I hope you find happiness, though I doubt you will, you ARE a forbidden child, after all._

_Shimo_

For only the second time in her life, Yukina was angry. The cheery fire burning in the hearth stopped flaming for a moment before bursting to life again with such heat and intensity that the paper a few feet away began to smoke.

She supposed it was the result of having a fire demon for her father, the way that fire seemed to act oddly whenever she was experiencing a powerful emotion.

"Shimo didn't write this. She doesn't know human text."

That was enough for Hiei, and he sat up and disappeared into thin air. She chuckled in her anger. "Must be moving to fast for the blur to show up." She sat up, and picked up the communicator that Yusuke had given her. When she saw the detective's face she spoke rapidly, ignoring his shock at her fury. "Hiei found a forged note on his tree. Shimo's gone."

Yusuke yelled and she heard Keiko saying: "Yusuke, where are you going! We're in class, stupid!"

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

She awoke in a small dark room. There was a dark figure in front of her. The ground was littered with black stones.

Who was the dark person? Who was _she_?

_Oh crap, who am I?_

"Oh, Shimo, are you awake?" The voice was hoarse, as if it'd been crying.

"Am I Shimo?"

The figure laughed. "Yes, you're Shimo. The… medicine, I've given you will work for the next hour. It'll stop you from remembering your time with me, don't worry; you'll get your regular memories back in exchange. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to meet you."

"Why?"

The figure laughed again, a small black gem appearing in her black eyes and rolling down a pale face. "I'm your sister."

Hiei circled the tree again. There was no scent of a person being there, except for him and Shimo. He searched for her with his jagan again.

Nothing.

He thought of the last time he had seen her. She hadn't talked much, she wasn't being very… talkative.

He shook his head, blushing. That was to be expected, he wasn't talking much either. He didn't think he could've talked in their…

Current position.

Hiei internally hit him self, _think about how to find her, not her… Never mind._

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Shimo looked at the crying woman before her. She was muttering about mistakes, and 'she was so sorry', but Shimo ignored her. She was sad. Her heart hurt.

And she didn't know why.

"Why do I feel that I shouldn't believe you about being my sister?" She asked curiously.

"You are an Ice Maiden. Your kind doesn't have brothers or sisters of the same age. It's forbidden."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hiei's head jerked upwards. He had just seen something. It wasn't of Shimo, but of a small Ice Maiden, but something was wrong…

_Hiei gasped as he felt his soul slip in to the vision. He looked back at his body, which was slumped on the ground. He turned his head towards the picture, and it began to move._

_The Maiden was short, and looked just like someone he knew. Someone he loved dearly…_

_She was running, a group of men were behind her, laughing drunkenly behind her. He turned his head as he saw her fall and the men advance, he knew what would happen next._

_He muted his ears to her screams of pain and fear._

_He heard the men leave, and turned back to her. She vomited, and tried to stop crying her precious tear gems._

_She was gasping in horror, she seemed to have finally processed the fact that this wasn't a dream. This was real. Real and painful. She curled into herself, as though trying to protect herself._

_'A bit late for that.' He thought bitterly._

_She began to speak, her words quiet and broken. She kept repeating what she had to say over and over again, louder and louder, until Hiei heard her._

_Poor Hina._

_She grimaced, placing her hand on the small bulge on her stomach, she looked at it in wonder. "My baby."_

_She looked horrified again, and rushed towards the glacier._

_Hiei felt an odd tug at his neck, and saw the woman in labor. He averted his eyes again, looking at anything but her._

_He remembered something and looked back towards her. She was alone. And it was wrong._

_The child that she bore was small and dark, with black hair and grey eyes. She gasped in horror as she looked at her, and dropped the child to the floor, before waddling outside, the quiet child concealed within a blanket._

_"Don't ever come back here, monster!" She whispered at the small thing, before ripping the gem she had cried during its birth out of her kimono and stuffing it into her small child's hand._

_The child wailed for the first time as she was thrown over the edge of the glacier and into the clouds surrounding the area._

_Hiei watched in horror as she ran into the hut he knew was now Shimo's and yell in pain. "Another one?" She screamed in pain again._

_The Elder came through the door, followed by what looked like that entire village._

_"Good god Hiyaka, what's the matter with you?"_

_She somehow choked out the word 'baby', and the Elder began yelling instructions to her lackeys._

_Hiei, no longer caring about the lack of privacy on her part, watched the entire thing, wincing slightly at the volume of her screams. She sounded so much like Shimo…_

_He observed the baby being cleaned, and gasped as her saw the girl open her eyes. Hiyaka, the mother, sighed in relief as she saw the child was 'normal', but Hiei fell over in shock. Her intense gaze was so familiar, it didn't take long for him to figure out that he knew the child._

_"Shimo…"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Um, another plot-twisty thingy. REVIEW! Make me feel loved XD!


	16. Chapter 16

Fire And Ice

By 'Just Another Crazy Fanatic'

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a little girl who was obsessed with Hiei. She wrote lots of fan fics about him, and added OCs that acted a lot like her. BUT, one day, she forgot to write a disclaimer, and she was sued, went to prison, lost all her money, and grew a purple beard.

The moral of the story: There isn't one, but I don't own YYH.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"Do I know you're my sister?" Shimo asked. She had given up on the cold feeling in her chest, trying to ignore it. She looked at the clock. Half an hour left.

"No, I never told you." The dark figure sighed in happiness. She had stopped crying a while ago, and Shimo admitted that she liked the girl.

"Why not? I like you now."

The figure looked sad for a moment. "I'm not a good person. You're probably the only one who actually likes me." She laughed without humor. "I'm even mean to you."

Shimo was astonished. "You mean I've met you some other time besides now?"

"No, but you have someone you love, and I probably ruined it for you this morning. He's like me, you see. He has a sister that's your best friend."

"Why would you tell him that I hate him?" Shimo cried, the coldness in her chest intensifying.

"Because I don't like him. I don't like anyone. Nobody but you." The figure smiled sadly. "You're my life."

Shimo smiled, she really did like the girl. She couldn't stay angry for long. "Please, won't you try to introduce yourself to me? I promise I'll like you."

The figure smiled. "No, I'm sorry."

"Oh, okay. I won't bug you about it, but I really hope you will. What's your name?"

"Hihana. When I found out about you, and decided I'd be a fire flower, and you could be an icy one." She smiled and smoothed Shimo's hair. "You're so cute, Shimo. I'm glad you're my sister."

"Me too."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hiei's POV

The moment the vision ended, Hiei knew where she was. He jumped out of his tree, and threw a pebble at the detective. He caught it just in time.

Yusuke glared, but said nothing. He understood Hiei's urgency. "Found her?"

He nodded. "I go alone."

Yusuke nodded, understanding "Who took her?"

"Her sister."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hihana's POV

Hihana raised her head. She had been telling Shimo about her life, editing out the gory or depressing bits.

"Someone's here for you."

"I don't want to go!" Said Shimo, a single tear slipping down her face. "I don't want to forget you! I want to have a sister! Please!"

"You'll hate me."

"I could never hate you, I love you!"

Hihana began to cry, black tears slipping down her cheeks. "I killed our mother."

"I don't care!"

"You will." She looked up at the clock she had placed on the wall. "You only have five minutes anyway."

"Please! Please please, please! Come back to me, tell me about you when I remember!" She cried, tear gems littering the floor. "I don't want to forget you…" She whispered.

"I won't change my mind." The small dark girl sat up, and watched as the clock ticked slowly. "You have half a minute left."

"No!" Her sister's eyes were beginning to dim, "I don't want to forget! Please!"

Hihana held her little sister close, and whispered: "I'll always protect you…"

Shimo's body became limp. Hihana placed her on the small makeshift bed that she had made, and walked outside to meet the visitor.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Hiei's POV

She was obviously older now. Her hair was short and messy. It stood at odd angles, giving her the look of an insane person. Her eyes were red with crying, but no tears remained.

Somehow, despite it all, she was one of the most beautiful people Hiei had ever seen. But Shimo was prettier.

"I assume you thought you would play the hero, and come and save my sister? Fine, you think that, I'll let you beat me, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"She was kidnapped by someone with a grudge against Yusuke. She was given a drug as to forget her memories and fight you, but instead she fainted. You saved her, and she came home happily. She doesn't have a sister. Got it?"

Hiei nodded.

"Good, she's in here." She ducked into the cave, and gestured for him to follow.

Hiei ducked under the shabby cloth covering the entrance.

She brushed a lock of ice blue hair from Shimo's closed eyes. "Don't hurt her, if you do, you'd better hide. Because I will kill you, and won't hesitate."

Hiei nearly cringed at the girl's hatred. It was one thing to be hated by an entire tribe of Ice Maidens, or a hoard of demons in the dark tournament, but a relative of the person you planned to mate with was just too much.

"Glad we understand one another. You can go now. And if she gets sick or something, come and get me. I'm a medicine woman, can heal almost anything. I'll be here, I have nowhere else to go."

Hiei nodded and walked slowly towards the entrance with Shimo in her arms.

"Creepy," Hiei muttered when out of hearing distance.

"She's…Not…That…Bad…" He looked at Shimo who had spoken, but she was still unconscious.

UUUUUUUUUU

"Hiei, what happened?" He looked around sharply at the sound of Shimo's voice.

He frowned. "Nothing. You were just," He paused, "Sick. You're fine now." He buried his face in her long hair.

She petted his head before sitting up.

"So, what's for dinner?"

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Shimo was happy with her life. She had a loving boyfriend, an excellent best friend, who was the sister of the boyfriend, and a great older brother figure, who enjoyed nothing more than embarrassing aforementioned boyfriend (which she enjoyed immensely).

She also had her own personal stalker.

She didn't remember meeting him, or seeing him anywhere, one day he just showed up at Genkai's shrine, bearing flowers that 'were nothing compared to her extraordinary beauty.'

He wasn't the kind of person you'd notice in a crowd of people; he had mousy brown hair, a pale freckled face, and a permanent gloomy expression.

He had followed her home a few days ago. She hadn't noticed him, he wasn't a demon, and didn't have any spirit energy, and when she saw him, she often forgot that she had.

She didn't have a chance of forgetting him now.

He would call her nightly, and ask her to come on 'IM'. She didn't have an IM, and told him so. She didn't even know how he got her number, or even her_ name._

He asked what school she went to, she told him she didn't go to school. Now he felt the need to tutor her in the ways of Japanese writing.

That's what he called her every night for. He was reminding her about his tutoring classes.

She tried to tell him that she didn't need his help, but he just wouldn't take a _hint._

Hiei didn't know about her little friend yet. Hihana did though.

She had met Hihana a few weeks ago, and instantly liked the girl. She was really nice to her, and Shimo liked to pretend that they were sisters. They _looked_ like they were sisters.

She was really protective too, when she met stalker (his parents had named him Malchic, but her little nickname for him suited him much better), she had kneed him hard in the groin and told him to 'go fuck yourself'. Shimo was thankful, and decided to stick with Hihana whenever she came down from her mountain.

The only problem with Hihana's appearance was that Malchic (stalker) had created his own fantasy about her, and Faiahana had added to the drama.

They were 'forbidden lovers', he from the 'lower city' and her from the heavens. She was an angel, and he a poor countryman. She had seen him, and 'fell in love with the handsome human man'. They were forbidden to marry, and her sister, the queen of the underworld forbid him from seeing her. But they met secretly, for their love was stronger than the evil queen.

He had written 'fanfiction' about her, and posted pictures of her on the web. Apparently the fanfic was called 'The Flaming Passion of Two Lovers', and a favorite of all of his 'IM buddies'.

He had emailed her chapters one through seventy-two, and when she scanned through it, she had blushed at the content.

Genkai had given her the chore of grocery shopping, and she was forced to leave the house every week. He was always waiting.

She hadn't seen Hiei in weeks, and she was so bored without him. Normally, she would be lonely, but Malchic wouldn't let her.

She was currently sitting inside the house, away from her window. Malchic would wait outside for her, and throw rocks at the window she was avoiding. She had been hit twice.

She sighed and sat up. Maybe if she left for shopping now, Malchic wouldn't find her.

She doubted it. She sighed again, and rubbed her neck. She was used to the tingly feeling she felt whenever she was being watched.

"If I were a hungry demon, you'd be dead now." She gasped in delight and turned around to see a smirking Hiei.

She shrieked and launched herself at him, knocking him over and kissing him desprately.

Hiei, happy at her enthusiasm, kissed back. They were (unfortunately) interrupted by Yusuke asking loudly: "God, do they ever stop?"

They turned to find a smirking Yusuke, Yukina, Kurama, and Botan.

"My god," Hiei whispered to her "I've been back, what, three seconds, and you've already embarrassed me."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "You know you enjoyed it."

"Can't deny it." He sat up and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder and walking towards the door.

"Hiei, I think it would be better to wait until later…"

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason…" Just creepy stalker Malchics. "Wanna go shopping with me?"

He 'hn'ed loudly. "Oh well, I'll get it out of you soon enough. Let's go."

UUUUUUUUU

Stalker's POV

Malchic sat in his room, reading his reviews for FPOTL, or The Flaming Passion of two lovers, and suddenly got an IM.

Imacutie: hey Malchic4000

Malchic4000: Hello, Imacutie. What do _you_ want. To critisize my ficcie again? I'll have you know, it's very popular on Guilty That's only 'cause it has sex scenes. But U know Ur girlfriend, Shina or whatever?

Malchic4000: Shimo. And what about her?

Imacutie: Yeah hr. I don't think she returns Ur love.

Malchic4000: If course she does.

Imacutie: Nuh uh. I have proof on film, lookit this attachment.

Malchic4000: logged off

Imacutie: Thought so.

Imacutie: logged off

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Shimo was walking back from her trip with Hiei; they had gotten groceries, and had tons of fun (if you get my drift).

It was getting dark, and nobody was on the street. Shimo was laughing at Hiei's grumblings.

She pecked him on the cheek, then froze.

Malchic was staring at her in disbelief. He was holing up a picture of Shimo and Hiei, together, from a few weeks ago.

"When she told me, I didn't believe her. But I think back, you have always acted distant…"

He walked forward, and lashed out, hitting her hard. At least, that's what he had planned. Hiei grabbed his arm and held it in its place. Unafraid, Malchic continued, "You whore!"

Shimo was in a state of shock, but Hiei seemed to be inflating. He was now taller than Malchic, and his eyes seemed to be emitting smoke.

Hiei punched Malchic, hard, into a wall. He turned to her, his eyes still angry. "Shimo, who is he?'

"I'm her lover-" Malchic called, but stopped when Hiei glared.

"About a week after you left, he started following me. He tries to teach me Japanese writing, and make me go 'on dates' with him. I-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Passion-" Hiei glared again.

Shimo lowered her head, and pointed to Malchic. "Because you'd react violently."

"True." He sighed. "Oh well, I suppose I expected it."

Shimo was surprised. "You did?"

"Kurama told me about a fanfic, 'Flaming Passion Of Two Lovers' with your name in it. That and it's true."

"The fanfic?"

"Yeah. You are an angel." Shimo hit him over the head.

"Let's go home."

Hiei nodded. "But, I must confess, the fan fic _was_ very enjoyable. Just insert my name and-"

"HIEI!" (Whap)

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

So, how was that? I thought it was sorta suckier than the rest of the story --'

But seriously, you know Malchic? Well, he's based on my friend's stalker. Except, she's a girl. And scarier. Seriously.


	17. Chapter 17

Fire And Ice

By 'Just Another Crazy Fanatic'

Disclaimer: Remember that story I told last time? Yeah, the one about the Hiei obsessed girl? Anyway, the moral of that story wasn't 'I'm a hopeless loser', because, you know, I'm not. (Cough) It was that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Think you can remember that? No? Didn't think so.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Shimo pulled her legs to her chest. It was beginning to get cold, and she was unused to the snow that used to be such a large part of her life.

She was sitting outside on the porch of Genkai's house, with Hiei and Hihana. They were arguing about some stupid thing, and Shimo sighed. They just couldn't get along.

Shimo could tell that Hihana thought of her like a sister, and didn't approve of Hiei.

She wished they would get along. She had many important people in her life, but somehow, Hiei, Yukina, and Hihana shone the brightest.

She felt like she had known Hihana all her life. She was rude, disrespectful, blunt, precise, a perfectionist, and the kindest person Shimo had ever met. She was also the only person in the world who felt that way.

She would come down from her mountain home a few times a week for a few hours, and whenever she did, she would ask for a full report of Shimo's week. She would ask if anything was wrong, and when Shimo told her 'no', she would ask about Shimo's life and watch Hiei like a hawk.

Shimo guessed that she didn't think that Hiei was much of a gentleman.

"No, I will not leave you two alone, Hiei." Hihana's voice cut sharply through her thoughts.

"Why not, _Hihana_." Hiei made it quite clear that he did not believe that Hihana deserved to have the word 'hana' or 'flower' in her name.

"Because I don't trust you to be a decent human being."

"I happen to be a _very_ decent _demon _being. I am a perfect gentleman." Shimo snorted, and Hiei glared at her.

"How come _I'm_ the only one who notices how bad you are for one another?" She sat up in a huff and walked towards the door into the house. She leaned around the doorway in the house: "If anyone's doing anything disgusting or embarrassing, stop it now."

She turned back to them. "I'm giving you ten minutes." With a final glare at Hiei, she stalked into the house.

"I think she's warming up to you."

Hiei snorted. Shimo continued. "Really, I can tell. When she first met you, she threw you into your tree."

"She'd do that _now_, I'm just not giving her the chance." He enveloped her in his arms, and they sat there for a few moments, before Hihana's voice was heard from inside the house.

"I'm coming outside now, and I'd prefer not to see Hiei in all of his glory, if you know what I mean."

"It was only seven minutes." Hiei called back to her.

Her face showed up in the doorway a few feet away from them. "Tough. Move over Hiei, _I'll_ sit next to her, thank you."

Hiei didn't move. Hihana glared at him for a moment, before huffing angrily and sitting down on the side of the bench closest to Shimo.

"Well," she said after a moment of looking at the sunset. "I've got to get back home. See you next week Shimo." She began to walk towards the hills surrounding the temple, before turning back to her, an odd look on her face.

"When's your term over?"

Shimo glowed in happiness. "A few weeks, why?"

She turned to Hiei, "If she has twins, I'll kill you." She continued on her walk towards the temple gates.

"Hm." Shimo said, resting her head on Hiei's chest. "I hadn't thought about it until now."

"Are you going to do it?"

"Have a child?"

"Hn."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Hn."

"Do you want me too?"

"Why would my opinion count?"

"You'd be its father."

"WHAT!"

"Jeez, I meant father figure, pervert."

"Hn."

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Shimo sat outside in Hiei's tree, with Hiei, watching the sunset. The entire population of Genkai's home instinctively knew not to interrupt Shimo and Hiei during their 'time of day.'

The sky looked like a colorful abstract painting that Keiko forced her to look at when she took her to the museum.

She had not understood the beauty of the canvases, and said so, making Keiko, and anyone who heard her, to look scandalized.

When it was real, though, not colors on paper, she saw it. And loved it.

"It's so prettyful."

"That's not a word."

"'That' isn't a word?"

He flicked the back of her head lightly. "Don't be bothersome."

She giggled. "Alright Hiei, I won't be 'bothersome'."

"Bothersomehead."

"That's not a word, Hiei." She raised her arms in the air and looked up. "Hiei, when are you going to tell Yukina about being her brother?"

He blinked in surprise. _Well, that was random. _"Never."

"What th- Why in hell not!"

"Did Yusuke teach you that?"

"No, Yukina did, and don't change the subject at hand! Why won't you tell her?" He tried to put an arm around her, but she shrugged it off. She glared at him until he answered.

"I'm shy."

"Shy?"

"Yes," he said, sighing, "shy."

"Stop it Hiei, I know when you're lying."

"I don't know what you're talking about. And even if I were to _not_ be shy, I don't want to tell her. She won't want a convicted criminal as her brother."

"Hn," Shimo said in a very Hiei-like way, "I won't kiss you until you tell her."

"That's unfair."

"No, it's not."

"Shimo, don't go there."

She eyed him haughtily. He glared at her until she sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll give you a choice."

"So very fair."

She hit him over the head and continued. "I'll let you do whatever you want with me, for however long you want, for a week."

Hiei's nose exploded again. "Crap."

She attempted not to smirk at his reaction. "No need to 'pologize, git. But let me finish, I'll let you do whatever you want, _if_ you tell her within a week, and if you don't, then I won't let you anywhere near me for a month."

Hiei frowned through his bloody nose. "Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Harlot."

"I won't change my mind." She cuffed him lightly on the head. "Now, get going."

He tried to kiss her again before getting out of the tree, but she stopped him. "Oh, I almost forgot, I can't let you near me for all this week."

Hiei fell out of the tree.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

It was Monday, and Hiei was about to attempt telling Yukina about their relationship.

Hiei had fixed his jagan eye to let her see through it, and know what he was doing.

She had thanked him profusely; glad that she wouldn't have to hide in bushes to watch the confession.

He had just jumped out of his tree. He was walking towards the temple, a determined look on his face.

"Oh, Hiei! Hello, would you like to see Shimo? I don't know where she is right now…"

"No." He interrupted her, "I came to see you."

Yukina looked stunned for a moment, before offering to let him inside. "Hiei, what is it? Is something wrong with Shimo again?"

"No. I-" He gulped. "I have something to tell you."

"What could that be, Hiei?"

"I-I'm looking for your brother."

Yukina looked at him oddly. "I know Hiei, have you found anything out about him yet?"

"Well, yes. No. Well, I knew it for a while- I didn't say anything-" he gulped again.

Yukina's eyes were alight with anxiety. "Hiei, what are you trying to say? What have you been keeping from me?" She began to sweat. "Is he dead?"

"No, he's…" _Tell her! _Shimo willed him to hear her thoughts. He looked as though he had heard her, and said in a rush: "I know who he is."

Yukina fell out of her chair. "Are- are you serious? Hiei, who is he? Tell me!" Her eyes were alight with anticipation.

"I can tell you, but- you need to promise me something."

She nodded, "What?"

"That no matter who he is, you won't kill yourself." Yukina looked stunned, but nodded. "Yukina, I'm your brother."

Hiei's POV

It had been hours. Hiei just sat there, watching his sister cry. Incredible fortune lay amassed at her feet. Walking in the kitchen now could be dangerous.

The only thing that kept him from bolting was her small hand holding his wrist, holding him back.

"You-you're my _brother_. And I never knew. I-it was so obvious…" She continued to cry.

He hadn't wanted this. He would, and did, try to do anything to make her smile.

"I-I can go. You won't have to see me again, I won't-"

"No!" She cried, pulling him closer to her, and wrapping her arms around him. "Don't go! I promise, I'll be a good sister! Don't leave me!"

Hiei felt hope bloom in his chest. "What do you mean? You don't have to be better than you already are. You're perfect."

She looked up at him, for the first time, looking confused. Hiei wondered how she still looked so beautiful, even after crying like she did. "I'm confused. Why did you stay away if it isn't me?"

"I stayed away because I didn't want to hurt you. You're an Ice Maiden. I'm a forbidden child, and a convicted criminal. I thought you'd be better off without me."

Yukina glowed with happiness. "What changed your mind?"

"Who changes my mind about everything?"

"Shimo. How did she convince you?"

"I think I'll keep that to myself."

Yukina laughed happily. "Okay, if that's the case, I don't want to know." She buried her face in his chest and sighed happily.

"What're you doing?"

Her voice was muffled by his cloak. "I'm hugging my brother."

Hiei hugged back.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

THE END

Haha, just kidding. One more to go. Then a couple of oneshots, followed by a sequel of the Kurama/OC sort. Tell me whether aforementioned OC should be a boy or a girl.

Anyway, what did you think? Please select your choice:

1) Good

2) Bad

3) Get a fucking life!

I'm sorry! I suck at writing Hiei/Yukina brosis stuff!

Review ('.' )


	18. Chapter 18

Fire And Ice

By 'Just Another Crazy Fanatic'

Disclaimer: Hm. Do I own YYH? Let me check… Nope, still don't TT

Author's Note: This is gonna be a long AN, so be prepared!

Wow, you guys reviewed quickly! Yeah. Once again, I apologize for the bro/sis thing, but really, I had to get it done sometime.

FUNNY STORY HERE! Me and my friend were reading one of my other fan fics, and there's this line that goes 'she shone like a beacon in the darkness of war'. My friend thought it said that she 'shone like bacon.' I fear for the friend's well being.

I guess the OC's gonna be a girl. The one for Kurama, I mean. Oh well, I guess I'll just write a Kurama/Hiei story some other time. Hey, they could be gay, and you have to admit, Kurama's effeminate hotness is _so_ cool when paired with Hiei's vertically challenged manliness. Whatev.

Sooo, last chapter of Fire and Ice. Of course, I'm a little obsessive, so it's not really the end. I'm just pretending. Like I said in the last chapter, there'll be a couple of one shots, then a sequel.

But if you don't feel like waiting, I always have other stories ( --cheap advertisement here)!

There's 'From One To another', which is me and my friend (Kitneto, read her stories) go into YYH as the characters from a popular anime in _their_ world. Pretty cool, no?

Then, if you watch Avatar, you can read 'Exiled' (worst story ever, people, I wouldn't recommend going within a hundred foot radius of it) about one of Zuko's childhood friends who got sent away. Discontinued on account of the fact of two flames in a row. And 'Lai Lai' (coming soon) about a brain dead firenation girl who's destined to be their greatest weapon, whose found by Aang.

There's also 'Imitation' if you READ Inuyasha. No anime watcher's allowed. Just kidding, but please don't mention the anime around me. Pisses me off. It's about another incarnation of Naraku, which Kagura formed a bond with.

And I'm working on a kingdom Hearts story, (not named yet). Basically, how I think the third game should go, as well as another Inuyasha fic (Isn't This Familiar?) about Souta's great grand-daughter, who falls into the well (surprise).

One more thing, then I get to the story, I promise! Is there any way to get original stories onto 'Cause I have like seven, and I want to share them with the world.

That's all, adieu!

Shimo smiled happily. Hiei had left her alone for the first time that week, and she was happy to have some time to herself.

Hiei had gone to see Yukina, and Shimo was sitting with her friend: Shizuru.

She was talking about the length of schoolgirl skirts, a topic that Shimo couldn't really participate in, so she tuned her out, and looked at the sunset.

Wow. It was only two weeks from now that Shimo would probably get pregnant with her first child.

Of course, she would have to decide now whether or not to actually do it. If she decided to become a mother, she would have to start preparing for her trip back to the glacier.

Of course, Hiei still never told her his view on the matter. She assumed that he would play the father figure in the family picture, which brought up another matter.

Sex.

She and Hiei still hadn't 'done the deed', but she could tell that Hiei wanted to. She had often heard Kurama and him talking about 'itchy hands', and though she had no idea what that meant, she was scared.

She was scared half to death.

She knew it would hurt, the numerous stories she had heard, both from her new friends and old ones from the glacier, confirmed that.

She was afraid of being caught, or her child being sentenced to death the way that Hiei had been.

She looked at her friend. She knew that both Shizuru was very well versed in the matter, so she decided that she would be her advisor.

She would learn all there was to know, and let it go from there.

_Damn, I'm weak,_ she thought angrily, _I can't even do this one thing, even for the boy I love…_

She slammed her fist against the floor. Shizuru looked at her oddly. "Something the matter?" She asked.

Shimo, not being able to keep quiet anymore, whispered the story to her, not wanting to risk anyone over hearing.

Shizuru was the first to speak. "Well, I _am_ the one with the most experience in the matter, so let me say this: I can't imagine anyone but you saying the words 'Hiei' and 'sex' in the same sentence."

Shimo nodded, waiting for her to get to her advice. Shizuru looked thoughtful for a moment, before continuing. "So, what are you afraid of?"

Shimo spoke quickly, glad to have someone to talk to; it would be extremely awkward to speak to Yukina about this.

"I might get with child, it'll hurt, my child, if there is one, will die, he'll leave me afterwards, I'll die-"

Shizuru snorted. "You might get pregnant, it _will_ hurt, like hell, your child could die, but that's about as likely as me dying, so that doesn't count, and aren't we talking about Hiei? The one that's head over heels for you? There's no way in hell he'd leave you. Never. Not for long anyway." She began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Shimo huffed. Here she was, pouring her feelings into a heartfelt conversation, and her friend was laughing. It was quite pathetic, really.

"Wh-where'd you get the idea you'd _die_?"

"I dunno," She said, trying not to sound angry, "lots of people die. All the time. I'm scared of dying."

"Yeah, but not because of _sex_." She continued to snigger. "My god Shimo, you're so funny sometimes.

She smiled weakly. "All part of my charm."

Shizuru laughed harder, then said: "So, that's it? All you're afraid of?" Shimo nodded. "Good. It'll be fine, Shimo. Don't worry about it. It'll happen when it happens."

Shimo nodded. "Fine then. Feel free to continue talking."

Shizuru smirked. "Actually, I wasn't talking to you. I could tell you weren't listening, so I was speaking with Keiko." She pulled out a cell phone with a flourish. It was on speakerphone.

"Hi, Shimo!" Keiko said, her voice coming from the phone. "You think a lot more than you let on, don't you? I always thought you were just stupid."

"Keiko!"

"Sorry. But seriously, I heard the whole thing."

Shimo buried her face in her hands. "I hate you, all of you."

Shimo sighed happily, resting her head on Hiei's chest. They had just finished training, which Hiei had just started again, and Shimo was glad for a break.

They were in the forest around Hiei's tree (which was now really Hiei and Shimo's tree, she often slept there with him) and were watching the sunset.

Again.

You would think that she would get bored of doing this almost every day, but somehow, with Hiei there, it never was.

Hiei was talking about something, she didn't really know what, she was sorta tuning him out. He 'honed' suddenly.

She turned to him, startled, "What?"

He smirked at her. "I just told you looked like a platypus and you didn't say anything."

She flicked him lightly. "Geeh."

"Geeh?"

"Geeh."

"I love how intelligent my conversations with you are."

"Shut up."

Hiei smirked again. He did this a lot, but suddenly her face felt hot. His smirk disappeared. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She felt her forehead, checking for a fever, but not finding one. "I think I'm blushing because you smiled. Well, sorta." Hiei raised his eyebrows in question. "I don't know why I love you, dummy head."

"You cuss worse than Yusuke, and yet somehow you manage to say things like 'dummy head', and 'stupid face'."

She blushed again, and suddenly remembered Shizuru's words, _"The hotness goes away when you do it."_

"_What_ did you just say?" Hiei was blushing too now.

She gasped as she realized that she had spoken aloud. "I- nothing."

Hiei continued to look at her (lying) face. "You're lying. Who told you that?"

_Crap. He knows what I was talking about!_ "I- um. I was talking about… pie." She winced.

"Now I know you're lying. You always talk about pie when you're thinking about…"

"Hah! Can you even say sex?" She asked triumphantly. She would embarrass the crap out of him until he forgot about what she had said.

"You're the one that always thinks about it!" She snorted.

"Don't lie Hiei, it's bad." She poked his nose.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Sex."

He leaned over on top of her. She didn't stop him.

Yukina's POV:

She watched as Yusuke ran in, panting.

"Yusuke!" She cried, standing up and walking over to him. "What happened?"

He sat down heavily. "I am emotionally scarred for the rest of my life. Shimo- Hiei- Don't go to their tree for a while."

"Why- Oh. Oh god." She sat down by Yusuke. "My brother, the worst gentleman."

Yusuke nodded dumbly. "My little Shimo…" He feigned sobbing. "My innocent little Shimo… She grew up so fast."

Alright, I considered making a puny epilogue chapter at the end, but decided against it. I'll put it her. So here ya go, 'cause it's all you're gonna get. So there.

Shimo and Hiei's relationship was almost at it's highest. He had proposed a few weeks ago, and he and Shimo were now going to live together.

She was moving into his tree, or more specifically, the cave near his tree. They had decided to do this after deciding that since, they always 'slept' there, and so that she wouldn't have to walk back to the house every morning after…

Spending the night with Hiei.

She smiled again. She had been in a good mood for weeks, and everyone knew why.

Hiei was 'happy' too, so it was really quite obvious. She opened the door and looked around. She would spend her days with her friends, and the night with Hiei.

She looked down happily. Her stomach was still the same, but soon it would swell to the point that she wouldn't be able to see her feet anymore.

She hadn't told anyone yet, but she knew herself, and that was enough. She walked inside and continued packing her things. She got up again, this time _with_ her bag, and walked outside.

She giggled as Hiei appeared in front of her, as usual. He picked her up, and ran for the tree. He sat her down in their cave, where they would live from now on.

He kissed her and…

(AN: I don't do lemons. Maybe in the future, but now is a no-no. So I'm not going to describe this in detail. In fact, I think I'll stop this now)

…She pushed him away. He looked at her, puzzled. She took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

"I-I have something to tell you." Hiei blinked. They spent all day together, and slept by each other's side.

There wasn't much about her that he didn't know.

She swallowed again. She grabbed his wrist, and guided it to her lower stomach.

He blinked once. Twice. "You're-" She nodded.

He laughed loudly, and jumped up, bringing her with him. He danced around the cave, doing cartwheels and jumping up and down. (OC-ness to the max XD)

After a minute, he came back down, and clasped her hands in his. "I'm going to be a father." She nodded.

He hugged her close, and she smiled happily.

Life was defiantly good.

There, my really short epilogue. I hoped you liked it. Read the sequel! It's called 'From Old To New.' I also have several other fan fics, (in case you didn't read earlier) 'From One To Another', 'Imitation', and 'Exiled.'

I'm a very busy bee.

Well, goodbye. I'll miss you. Review. Fave. Author alert. Do whatever. Please.


	19. IMPORTANT AN!

NOT A NEW CHAPTER!!!!

I HAVE WRITTEN TWO ONESHOTS, GO READ THEM AFTER READING THIS!

**Okay, all Fire And Ice fans, this is an important message, so please read:**

So, I probably won't be making a sequel anytime soon. In fact, I may never make one.

Why, you may ask? The answer is complicated and too many random and important plot points and reasons contribute to my decision to fit into one little chapter, but I'll name a few:

-I'm going into high school next year, which means I'll probably have to actually _get my homework done_ instead of fooling around on the computer. So I'm starting to get some practice now, and bringing my Bs to As.

-I've lost interest. My OCs are now embarrassing to the point where I almost want to delete the stories, but I'm leaving them up, for your reading pleasure.

-My writing sucks in it. Sure, it gets better towards the end, but I have no plot, bad grammar, no sense of foreshadowing, switching tenses, etc etc. Once again, it's an embarrassment.

-I don't like the pairings anymore. I've gotten overly obsessed with yaoi (gay pairings) recently, and a sequel that I actually liked would probably involve the unborn OC and Shimo dying dramatic deaths and Kurama and Hiei having hot, sweaty, monkey man sex in celebration. TMI, right?

-My life is suuuuper busy. Before, I had a couple of friends who I spent my time with, a boring little town to live in, and a secure, sheltered life. But then, everything got out of control. Seniors doing drugs in the bathrooms, being invited to parties, being _liked _by boys (shocker), myspace, insane teachers out to get me, budding bisexuality, lotsa drama with my friends, super hot headed homosexual rights and feminist activist ideas sprouting, and more. My life is so insane right now that I simply can't write a chapter without making it sound like a chapter from my life.

-DRAAAAAMMMMAAAAA with my mom. We're fighting more and more, and I want to try to build a better relationship with her, and the computer is too distracting.

-I'm obsessing over Kingdom Hearts right now; I can't be bothered to deal with the spirit detectives anymore.

But before I go, I've written two one shots for you guys, as a goodbye present! I hope you enjoy them!


	20. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hey guys, remember me

Hey guys, remember me? I think it's been a little more than two years since I started 'Fire and Ice', and I think it's right about the time to start revising it.

I've developed a lot in the past two years, and 'Fire and Ice', one of my less… intelligent stories, is a skeleton in my closet, so to speak.

I've been wanting to do this for a while, and I feel like it's the right time to finish this thing off.

So I was wondering if you guys were interested in an edit? The story's a little bit different, and probably longer. I'm working to build the relationship with Hiei and Shimo (okay, side note, I seriously hate her name. Vote on whether or not you want me to change it, please?), as well as Shimo and everybody else. They're obviously all OOC, which annoys the crap outta me, so that's gonna change for sure, too.

Also, I'm de-Sue-ing Shimo the best I can, which is hard. Basically, I'm making her more a) impulsive b) un-intelligent c) abrasive. Basically, a little more like Yusuke. I'm working on making her less likable by people around her, and them a _lot _less trusting of her.

I want to expand on her relationship with Yusuke, who I randomly made a 'brother figure' in the original version. I still like that idea, because the new Shimo is similar to him in a lot of ways.

Also, I want to make the plot more solid. It's kind of all over the place in the original version, and I'm thinking I should make the idea of Shimo trying to return Yukina to the glacier the main idea.

I reeeally want to make it first person, because I find it easier to keep people in character like that. For those of you who don't know what that means (and I sincerely hope you guys do), first person is when the narrator is the main character (in this case, Shimo).

Okay, so everybody give me your feedback. I'll be doing this on my own, whether or not you guys care, but I prolly won't bother posting it unless anybody wants to see it. REVIEW! Give me more things to change, long/short chapters, plot points, character ideas, whatever. I'd love to hear it.

Shimo's new names:

1. Leave it as Shimo

2. Yuki (means snow, wheeee)

3. Samui (I just love the sound of that one)

4. Just 'Hana' by itself

5. Koori (means ice)


End file.
